What Beckons Her
by blackblood13ful
Summary: sakura's home was destroyed by sound ninja who were after the scrolls tsunade had entrusted her with. Now, with nowhere else to stay, sakura has no other option but to live with sasuke until she figures things out. Can she resist the urges and fantasies he's unintentionaly invoked in her? CAPITALIZATION PROBLEM FIXED
1. Chapter 1

**the reader can decide if sasuke has returned or never left in this story**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!, WISH ME LUCK!, HERE I GO! **

**oh wait i dont own naruto... idk i see people write this in every fic before they start writing! lmfao**

* * *

"What?!" "Why do i have to be responsible for them?!" "No way!" Sakura exclaimed in anger.

"Sakura, as your mentor, sensei, and hidden leaf hokage!"...tsunade paused for emphasis, and to remind Sakura who she was yelling at.

"I'm telling you that you're looking after those scrolls, and so help me, you're gonna do it!" The hidden leaf hokage retorted.

sakura could only bow her head, defeated. After the war between the village hidden in the sand and the village hidden in the grass, sakura had not only been assigned the duty to fight alongside the sand village during the war, but also with the task of healing the wounded ninja. fortunately, the sand had won against the grass, but after returning sakura had not yet replenished all of her chakra. So obviously, she had been feeling completely enervated. And now she had to look after some scrolls? She was more than unhappy.

"Need i tell you again the importance of these scrolls, sakura?"

sakura reassuringly shook her head "no, sensei" sakura spoke in a dejected tone she had remembered the speech tsunade had made.

_"These scrolls hold the secrets to performing a forbidden jutsu, a jutsu that is capable of demolishing all of konoha and everyone in it!"_

_sakura shuddered, "whats in these scrolls that could to do something like that? And if all of that is true.. Which she doubted..then why do we have them here at all?"_

_"We need to keep them here becuase... you see, a lot of ninja want these scrolls for annihilation of enemy villages. We need to keep them here, where they are safe from falling into the wrong hands. And because every other chunin is occupied doing other missions, i have decided to leave them in your hands."_

shizune stepped foward, handing sakura the scrolls. sakura stared at them a little, doubting their power.

"Now, i know they may seem like ordinary scrolls, but don't judge a scroll by its cover." added shizune.

"Understood, i'll watch over them" Agreed sakura.

"good, dismissed" tsunade said indifferntly.

_"I'm still feeling a little uneasy having these things in my home, but as tsunade said, im the only one who can"_ sakura thought as she walked out of tsunades headquarters. _"Maybe my paranoia will simmer down once i examine the scrolls at home."_

"One more thing sakura" sakura suddenly turned around, sufficiently interrupted from her thoughts

"Under no circumstances, may you ever open those scrolls" warned tsunade, an edge of darkness to her voice.

_"Well, there goes my chance of ever putting this edgy feeling to rest." _she thought, all hope being crushed.

But still, sakura put away her despaired face.

"And try not to bring too much attention to yourself, the more people know, the more likely someone is to find out where the scrolls are." advised tsunade.

"Right" she said affirmatively.

sakura walked down the streets of konoha, glancing at the people conversing with one and other, the children playing and giggling, the birds perched atop the buildings. All of them completely oblivious to the fact that she, in her ninja tool pouch, carrired the two scrolls, that if she somehow let fall into the wrong hands, could be the very well be end of all of them.

_"Its settled! im going to keep these scrolls hidden away from anything and everything that tries to use them for evil!"_ she thought, burning with determination.

"HEY, SAKURA!" Cried the renowned blue-eyed, blonde haired, aspiring hokage.

"Hi, naruto!"

"Whats up?!"

"well, long story short, im in charge of keeping these scrolls safe from ninja who are out to destroy konoha and other villages."

"coooooooool!"

cue anime-sweat-drop thingy,_ "how is that cool?"_

"can i see 'em sakura!? can i!?, can i!?, can i!?

"um, sure"

sakura hesitantly pulled out the scrolls.

"now, don't op-"

sakura was cut off as the scrolls were snatched from her grip.

"wow! i cant belive im holding what could destroy a whole village! I gotta see whats in-"

just as naruto was about to pull back the slip...

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT"

sakura copied naruto as she snatched back the potential bringers of death

"huh?" "awwww! what gives sakura?!"

"you cannot, i repeat, CANNOT, open these scrolls! **Are you trying to kill us all!?" **shouted inner sakura.

"well, you never said I couldn't open 'em!" naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "this is like the chunin exams all over again!" naruto said bitterly. sakura secretly agreed with him

"what are those?"

"Ahhh!" sakura jumped at the sudden question. there stood kakashi, eyeing the scrolls curiously.

"nothing! oh! would you look at the time! sakura rambled glancing at the non-existent watch on her wrist.

"ive just remembered, ive got to be somewhere! see you guys later!

and so, sakura dashed in the other direction, leaving naruto and kakashi in a cloud of smoke.

"what was that all about?!" asked kakashi, his tone confused.

"uhhhhhh, i dunno, somthin' bout scrolls that could kill us all." naruto said lazily, throwing his arms behind his head and resting his head on his hands, like he always does

"scrolls capable of killing us all, huh?"

kakashi looked in the direction sakura had went.

"interesting"

"hey sensei, lets ask if sasuke knows anything about it!"

naruto had spotted sasuke in the streets of konoha, just walking idly by, staring downward at the ground.

"HEY! SASUKE!" naruto called out to his stoic best friend.

sasuke turned to face him, secrectly grateful that naruto had come to his rescue, this brought all of the fangirls, laughing and whispering about him, stalking his every step, to a halt for at least a little while.

_"nice timing, dobe" _

"sasuke, might you happen to know anything about the scrolls sakura was carrying today?" questioned his sensei.

"hmph,no, i havent seen her all day." sasuke replied stagnantly

"well, i suppose we'll have to ask her about it at training, tomorrow."

_"scrolls? what are they talking about? whats sakura hiding? hmph, as kakashi said, we'll find out tomorrow." _sasuke thought, very confused

* * *

sakura burst the door to her apartment open, shut the door behind her and leaned against it, catching her breath. scolding herself for her imbecility. forgetting what tsunade had told her about not telling people so much about the scrolls.

"ive got to be more careful! i doubt ill get away with being that reckless again!"

"ugh! where do i hide these?!" she thought, while searching for a good hiding place

she settled on hiding the scrolls amongst her scrolls in the scrollshelf

_"yeah, i think itll fit in there"_ she thought sarcastically.

"I'd best get to bed, after all, we are having a training session tomorrow, and I have a feeling the guys are going to be curious about what happened, I know they'll just bombard me with questions that ill have to lie to answer. man, I hate lying to them."

**"well, at least sasuke will be there!" **sakura rolled her eyes at her innermost self.

sakura crawled into her bed sheets and drifted off into dreamland, peaceful as can be.

"so when do we go after these scrolls?!" asked one of the rain ninja.

"patience is a virtue" another rain ninja replied teasingly.

"quiet! you idiots might blow our cover!

the other rain nin were silenced

"don't underestimate the skill of the leaf ninja" warned their leader.

"we attack when I say it's the opportune moment!"

"understood" said the other ninja in unison"

* * *

**that was harder than i thought ! ill update when i can!**

**anyway, fav, review, and go easy cus its ma first fic and im only a highschool freshman! **

**love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is my second chapter of the story **

**so again, WISH ME LUCK!**

**i don't know if i should add more couples into this story...**

**ehh why not? maybe i will, i love naruhina they are so adorable!**

**neji and ten ten, i like them too**

**shika ino or shika tem I don't really know!**

**what do you guys think?**

**anyway on with the story!**

* * *

sakura awoke from her slumber, stretching her arms out and yawning. she had slept well, and felt refreshed, but her chakra had not yet been replenished. sakura rubbed her eyes and threw off her covers. she slid out of bed and walked to her bathroom, as she took her shower she was thinking of ways to lie to her team mates about what had happened yesterday. regardless of how bad she felt about the whole thing, she had a duty to her secret mission. she had to tell naruto to keep it to himself, fast.

she stepped out of the shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and put on a happy face. she smiled to herself in her mirror, trying convince herself she was still a good person.

as she walked into her living room, she couldn't shake that feeling...that uneasiness...this time it had nothing to do with the scrolls... but that something was about to happen...somthing bad.

she sighed. "one day this paranoia is gonna end up killing me."

and with that she stepped out of her apartment, locked the door behind her, and leapt from building to building to the sparring grounds, where her team mates lay in wait for her.

* * *

naruto and sasuke were already at the designated location, (do you remember the where team 7 was made genin? the place where the three wood pillars stood? that's where.)

naruto, leaning, well slouching, against the first pillar. sasuke was crouching on top of the second.

"hey, sasuke, do you think that the scrolls sakura had can really destroy entire villages?"

sasuke was now staring at him in disbelief, though he hid the look well.

_"they never told me that yesterday" _

"hmph, doubt it." the raven headed boy replied dubiously.

"yeah well!... i think its true! there's no way she would lie about something like that!" they laid in wait and in silence for a while longer...

sakura had arrived and was now standing on the last pillar.

"naruto! about the scr- oh! sasuke!... i hadn't seen you..."

sasuke looked at her. "hmph."

sakura reddened at the sight of him. sure, she had known him for a long time, her crush on him had died down, at sixteen, she still couldn't help turning scarlet when she saw him. but she had no time for that now! she had to warn naruto to keep his mouth shut about the scrolls, but she can't tell him in front of sasuke, he'd get suspicious!

"um, naruto i need to talk to you... in private..!" she whispered

"sure, sakura!"

sakura pulled naruto away, to hide themselves in the forest. sasuke stared after them, what couldn't she tell naruto in front of him? sasuke hated being uninformed.

"what is it sakura?!" naruto grinned evily. "did you uh...want some uh.. _aloooone_ time with me?" naruto asked hopefully. much to his displeasure, sakura smacked him on the head to snap him out of his perverted thoughts.

"naruto, listen up! i brought you here to tell that you can't tell anyone about the scrolls i told you about yesterday, don't ask me why, just trust me and don't tell anyone, alright?"

"uhhhhh sure sakura"

"thanks, naruto" sakura started to walk back the direction they came from...

"ill tell kakashi sensei to keep quiet about this too"

sakura's footsteps were halted, nearly tripping over her anger. she took a minute to check if her ears deceived her,to check if she was not hallucinating. she slowly turned around to face him, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"come...again?"

naruto looked at her, frightened, realising she was angry.

"uh yeah, i kinda told kakashi after you left the other day"

"WHAT?! naruto! how could you!?" sakura all but bellowed.

naruto had cowered into a ball by now.

"i-im sorry! but y-you didn't tell i couldn't tell anyone up 'till now!" he pleaded

sakura inwardly sighed, he was right, she was to blame. she had failed to tell him that if to many people found out, tsunade would have her head. not to mention that everyone she ever knew would be in danger as well. but she couldn't tell him that either could she? yeah, she already told him what the scrolls could do, the damage was done, but she decided she had told him enough.

"alright, thanks for going through the trouble of telling kakashi for me i guess" sakura grunted. sakura had yet again begun to walk back to the wooden pillars.

"uh, no problem. should i uh... tell sasuke too?" naruto tightly closed his eyes and prepared himself for the onslaught.

"you...told...sasuke TOOOOO?! what the hell?!" sakura set back into rage.

"im really, really, really, really, sorry! but it's not like sasuke...you know... talks! he's not gonna tell anyone!"

sakura's rage was once again put at bay. he had a point.

"look, lets just get back before sasuke gets suspicious."

sakura and naruto walked out of the leaves that confined them and their conversation. there stood sasuke, still on the pillar. kakashi was there too. how long had she and naruto been in the forest? she walked over to them. she looked at naruto giving him a look that mixed between "don't-forget-to-tell-kakashi" and "just-pretend-nothing-happened". kakashi had stated earlier that today was a training session so that he could see what they had improved or worsened on. so he set up sparring matches, sakura vs naruto and sasuke vs kakashi.

sakura fought naruto with every bit of strength she could muster. naruto fought with equal passion, they went at it for what seemed to be a couple of minutes, a couple of minutes of evasion, hand signs, kicking, screaming, blocking. they somehow ended up with a draw. both fell back, exhausted. they both laughed at the outcome of the battle and congratulated each other on what they had improved on. naruto and sakura then sat back and watched the battle between sasuke and their sensei.

sakura watched as sasuke appeared to make a frontal attack, but fooled his sensei and appeared behind him and then attacked. the fight was a lot more brutal than the fight between sakura and naruto. it lasted longer too. sakura had just guessed that sasuke had bettered himself the most out of all of them, because he had kakashi really trying here! and he looked to be in the lead a couple of times but every time it seemed that way, kakashi always brought sasuke back down a notch. sakura was blushing the whole time watching sasuke fight, his body flexing and gracefully avoiding his sensei's attacks.

"huh? whats wrong sakura? your face is real red." naruto asked.

"i-i-i um...n-nothing!" she rambled. sakura turned around, hiding herself from his view, calming herself down. she could not watch the fight any longer. all she would do is turn redden even more!

the fight ended with sasuke pinning kakashi down, his blade at kakashi's throat. sasuke had won. but when it seemed that way...

"you have gotten tougher, sasuke" kakashi whispered behind sasuke.

sasuke flinched,(i know, surprising right?) he looked down to who was presumably kakashi. only to have been engulfed in a puff of smoke. and before he knew it, sasuke was sitting on top of a log. sasuke dismounted the substitution log with a grunt. sakura and naruto joined sasuke and stood before kakashi

"you have all improved well, i mean it, and that concludes this training session, see you guys later". kakashi brought his hands together, intertwined his fingers, except the index and middle finger, and disappeared.

there was a moment of silence between the three ninja.

"well that was a waste of time! all we did was fight! and he didn't even say who improved the most!" naruto complained.

"quiet, dobe."

"who are you calling dobe!? you're just jealous because you know i improved the most!" naruto yelled while pointing at him.

sasuke smirked and had begun walking to his home. sakura took the opportunity to leave naruto grumbling to himself and follow sasuke to talk to him about the scrolls.

**"oh stop kidding yourself! you know you're just looking for a way to drool over his perfect face and body!"**

_"shut up!, i just have to talk to him before he gets to the village, and all his fangirls block him from me!" _sakura contradicted her inner self.

sakura had caught up with him just before he was about to pass the village gates. she called out to him, hoping to get his attention. he didn't turn to look at her but he stopped walking. she knew sasuke well enough to know what that meant, he was listening, but he just was not interested enough to face her. so when she had finally made to where he was standing, she knew she had to make this quick for two reasons.

one: even though they were not in the village yet, they were close to the gate. and his fangirls could somehow sense him coming , and soil her chances of talking to him.

two: sakura also knew sasuke would abandon her in the middle of their conversation, well, _her_ conversation, the minute she started rambling for too long.

**"you forgot the third reason, which is if you are near him for too long you get all flustered and you'll start drooling!"**

_"shut up!, i- uh ... okay, maybe that part is true, but you don't get to talk anymore!" _she scolded inner sakura

"sasuke! I...um take it that you know about the scrolls im taking care, huh?"

he nodded. _"okay, good we're getting off to a good start"_ she thought, motivating herself to keep talking.

"well, about those scrolls... they're capable of-"

"I already know" she was interrupted by his (super sexy) voice.

"y-you know? b-but how?" _"dammit, get a hold of yourself sakura!, stop stuttering!, he'll never take you seriously this way!" _she reprimanded herself

"naruto told me"

"o-oh." sakura had begun to blush and fidget, tapping her foot, and looking at anything but him.

"could you um...sakura was now facing him again..not tell anyone about it" sakura raised her head to see no one standing in front of her.

"huh?" she looked ahead of her and saw sasuke already walking towards the gates again.

"I wont."

sakura was so happy with his response that she almost forgot to thank him.

"th-thank you sasuke!" key word "almost".

"hmph"

* * *

sakura and naruto were at ichiraku's ramen shop. she wanted a reason to stay out of her house because she still could not go in there without feeling the uneasiness again. so she thought she might as well just go with naruto, because his company calmed her down. and what the hell?, maybe she wanted a little ramen!

"the usual big guy!" naruto shouted

"well if it isn't my number one customer! here's a bowl on the house! said the kindly man.

"and what'll you be having miss?" he asked looking towards sakura.

"oh! um I'll have a small bowl of ramen, please." she smiled at him.

"coming right up!" he returned her smile.

"ah! naruto, sakura!"

naruto and sakura, startled, turned around to see the one and only guy sensei!

"it's always nice to see my arch enemy's students frolicking in the everlasting flames of youth!"

naruto and sakura sighed at guy sensei being himself.

"so, sakura about those scrolls..." spoke guy sensei.

* * *

**lmfao wat a cliff hanger!**

**sorry but im pretty much beat, you'll just have to wait until the next update!**

**luv u guys ! just so you guys know, im planning on making this a long story ,so stay put!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so i was originally gonna take a lot longer to do this chapter but...**

**this is like soooo addicting !**

**i mean, i just want you guys to like it!**

**so im gonna try to update as soon as possible!**

**wish me luck!**

**here i go!**

**oh and by the way... i have decided that i will focus on other couples besides sasusaku.!**

**just to make the whole thing a little cuter!**

**and on with the story!**

* * *

"w-what are you talking about?" _"how did he find out!?" _

"well kakashi told me of corse! we may be rivals, but he doesn't hide anything from me!"

"kakashi!?" sakura spat.

"im sorry sakura, i never got the chance to tell kakashi to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing, im real sorry, i feel horrible!"

"i-its not your fault naruto, you never got the chance, right?." she told him, relieving him.

"uhhh im sorry, but im failing to see what the big deal is." said guy sensei, befuddled.

"kakashi sensei told you that i was taking care of some scrolls, right?" sakura asked, frustrated.

"right." guy confirmed.

"and he told you what they can do, right?"

"right"

"and he told you why im obligated to keep them safe, right?"

"right"

"and he told that you couldn't tell anyone about them...RIGHT?!" sakura was especially worried about his answer to this question.

"..." guy looked at her with a guilt-ridden face.

"right, guy sensei?!" sakura asked, nearly exploding from the worry she was experiencing.

"uh looks like your really enjoying that ramen bowl naruto! i uh think ill order one for my self! uh mister?! one large bowl of ramen ,please!" said guy sensei, desperately trying to change the subject.

"right, guy sensei?!" sakura asked again, growing more worried by the millisecond. _"someone, please say right!"_

the ramen shop keeper was confused and didn't know how to react, then he looked at naruto, who looked worried about what would happen to guy if sakura found out he had spread more about the scrolls. then looked at sakura, who looked as if she was about ready to pull every hair out guys head and eyebrows. then looked at guy who was giving him a look that said help-me-please!. the old man gave guy a sympathetic look, threw his towel down on the counter and said...

"sorry,my friend, you're on your own." and walked back into his kitchen.

"enough, guy sensei! did kakashi tell you to keep quiet about it or didn't he?! i want the answer, now!" sakura demanded.

"alright, alright! he didn't tell me not to tell anyone, okay!, are you happy?!"

"are you kidding me?! okay, maybe kakshi sensei didn't tell you not to tell anyone, that doesn't necessarily mean you went and did just that, right? heh heh" sakura said in a deperate attempt to reassure herself that everything has not gotten worse.

"ummmm well..."

"you told someone?! who did you tell?!" sakura reasoned that she did not have time to yell at guy sensei for what he's done, that she just needed to find whoever he told and tell them to just forget about the whole or just shut up about the whole thing.

"um I told lee, neji, and tenten."

"you told ALL of your students?!" sakura's anger increased ten-fold.

"i-i was proud of you! i-i was trying to tell my students how much tougher you have gotten accepting such a high ranked mission! to motivate them to try to better themselves even more! i-it was all in good nature, i swear sakura!" guy sensei pleaded with her.

"ugh! just- just tell me where they are!" said sakura, remembering what she had reasoned.

"well, the last time i saw them they were at tenten's house!"

sakura bid naruto a goodbye and left dashing and leaping in every which way towards tenten's house, but not before giving guy nasty look. she felt like protecting the scrolls was not even her mission anymore. now she felt like it was her mission to keep it a secret from everyone, at least her team mates did not ask her a bunch of questions about the scrolls like she thought they would. but now this whole scroll thing was starting to really annoy her! why did she accept this mission anyway?! oh yeah, tsunade didn't really give her a choice, so sakura was stuck with them either way.

sakura had made it to tenten home, she almost missed it because was she too caught up in het thoughts. she stood before tenten's door for a little while, contemplating what to say to her fellow ninja. sakura was a smart ninja, a good ninja, but she had been put in such a difficult situation in any of her other missions. it was easy to convince naruto to keep quiet because she knew him very well. she knew lee, neji, and tenten as well but she did not know how talk to them about this.

sakura shook her head, pushing all of her reluctance away, she knocked on tenten's door.

"hey sakura, what's going on?" tenten answered the door.

"not much tenten"

"well..by all means, come in if you want." tenten welcomed her.

sakura was going to politely decline, but she figured since neji and lee were there too. it would be best to tell a three of them in person. so she smiled at tenten before stepping into her home. her house was pretty cool, sakura had noticed that she and tenten shared the same style, since they had similar furniture, in similar positions in her living room. neji was at the table, sitting there staring at the t.v. lee was on the couch staring at the t.v as well. they were watching some sort of comedy show. done observing her environment, sakura remembered what had initially come for.

"so sakura, what brings you here?" tenten asked.

lee jumped at the sound of sakura's name, abandoning the television and his seat on the couch to come and greet her.

"do my eyes deceive me?! no, not this time! it really is my beautiful sakura!" lee shouted while picking up sakura's hand and kissing it.

"hi lee." sakura said, pulling her hand away.

"listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but i have to tell you guy's something"

"what is it sakura? is it about the scrolls?" neji asked, joining their conversation.

"yeah, it is. look I know this must sound ridiculous, but I have to ask you guy's not to tell anyone about them."

"..." there was a very uncomfortable silence.

"well... we promise not to tell anyone else." promised tenten.

sakura sighed. _"it's no use to get mad at anyone anymore, just try to fix the problem at hand."_ sakura thought.

"who did you tell?" sakura asked with a tired tone.

"well, on the way to tenten's house from training, we ran into shikamaru.." sakura was now listening intently, as she feared the situation would be the same as the one with guy, she hoped they did not shikamaru all of his squad.

"he asked what was up. so we told him what we had just heard recently from guy sensei." neji continued.

"did you tell his team mates too?"

"no, no one else was with him" revealed tenten.

"what's the big deal?" she questioned sakura.

"no one was supposed to find out about this" sakura informed.

"why?" asked lee.

"it's a long story." sakura decided she did not have time to explain to all three of them why she was running around telling everyone to keep quiet, she needed to find shikamaru and tell him to keep his mouth shut.

"alright, I've got to go now, thanks guys."

"later" all three of them spoke simultaneously.

_"how could i let this happen?!"_ sakura lectured herself. tsunade would be furious with her. she had to find shikamaru, fast. being a lazy guy, sakura assumed shikamaru was at his house, taking a nap of something. she arrived at his residence, knocked on his door, but no one answered. she knocked twice, the knob still did not move. she knocked on the door a third time hard, the door still had not opened. either he was a very heavy sleeper or he just was not home. she doubted it was the first reason. he could not be that heavy of a sleeper, because she had knocked on that door **hard. **it must be the second reason, and she swore he would find him if it was the last thing she did!

she tried going to her best friend ino's house to see if she knew anything of shikamaru's whereabouts, since she was his team-mate and everything. she hoped with every fiber of her being that ino was home. because quite frankly sakura had just about had enough of this nonsense and was about to explode from her stress. this is scroll secret was spreading as fast as a highschool rumor, perhaps even faster! and sakura felt like the shallow school girl who was desperately trying to keep her secret from getting out, and she hated it. she was now staring at ino's front door. _"please don't be at the flower shop!, please don't be at the flower shop!" _sakura prayed.

sakura thought she was going to burst from the happiness she was feeling when ino opened the door.

"oh hey saku- wah!" ino was cut off mid-sentence when sakura pulled her in for a hug.

"ino-pig! you have no idea how rough my day has been, you have no idea!" sakura yelled. looking over ino's shoulder while hugging her, she saw that choji was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, munching on potato chips as always. ino pulled away from sakura's crushing hug.

"what are you talking about, forehead?" ino chuckled.

"I have been running around this whole village trying to- never mind! do you know where shikamaru is?" sakura hopefully asked

"sure he's in the bathroom, what do you need?"

"i need to talk to him" sakura said seriously.

"about what?" asked none other than shikamaru.

"you! we need to talk!" sakura said, walking over to him, and pulling him outside of ino's home.

"what a drag." he muttered under his breath. "what is it?" he asked her

"don't tell anyone about the scrolls, you got that?!" sakura decided to cut right to the chase.

"did you tell ino or choji?"

"what do care."

"did you?!"

"no, not yet."

"well, you can forget about telling them!"

"you want me to keep secrets from my team mates?!"

"if i can do it, you can too." sakura hissed.

they stared at each other for a while before...

"alright i won't tell them, but i stopped by the ramen stand a while ago, kiba, hinata, and shino were there too. we were eating ramen when the shopkeeper was telling us about how this was one of his weirdest days on the job, he told us about how there was a pink-haired girl yelling at a guy in a green jumpsuit about some scrolls. tenten, neji, and lee told me about how you were carrying the same scrolls, so I told kiba's squad about the whole thing because they looked pretty confused, so you should go find them and tell them to keep their mouths shut too...sakura? where'd you go?"

sakura was already hoping from building to building searching for a shortcut to kiba's house. _"the sun is barely setting and almost every ninja already knows about the scrolls! how am I supposed to explain this to tsunade?!"_ sakura seethed.

sakura was in the middle of a leap to another building when some guy appeared on the building first. when sakura landed he walked up to her and said...

"sakura haruno?"

"y-yes?"

"lady tsunade wants to have a word with you" and he disappeared, leaving sakura there to fret over her impending doom.

* * *

**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! sakura's in trubuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule! lmfao**

**next chapter!**

**how will tsunade react to sakura's mistake?!**

**poor sakura :( **

**but it's all just part of the story!**

**until next time! review, fave, i love you guys!**

**muuuuah!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**in the 1st chapter, when tsunade said every other chunin is doing another mission, well scratch that, because every other chunin is not busy at all, as you read in the second chapter. **

**i just do not know how to stop!**

**i am like updating this story like every hour of everyday!**

**i don't know if i am making my chapters to short**

**what do you guys think?**

**remember im still really new to this!**

**anyway, wish me luck!**

**PLEASE READ THIS : btw i don't know if people are confused about how in the summary i said that sakura's home was destroyed by sound ninja and in the 1st chapter i said rain ninja. don't worry about that, i meant to put that you'll understand when you read this chapter.**

**here i go!**

* * *

it took sakura a while to realise what had just happened... then it hit her... sakura must have failed her mission. why else would tsunade want to speak to her now?

could she really have screwed things up that badly?

all of this would have never happened of she had not told naruto about the scrolls. she was not blaming naruto at all, she was just mad at herself for being so dumb. she tried her hardest to get to everyone fast enough and tell them to keep it to themselves.

but she just supposed she was not as quick as sasuke to get to the ninja who knew fast enough and tell them keep quiet, or that was not as quiet and shy as hinata so she would not have told anyone in the first place. sakura then remembered what the man said, and she knew it was not wise to keep tsunade waiting.

by the time she got there the sun was starting to set. sakura's anxiety increased as she was making her way towards tsunade's headquarters. she didn't know how she was gonna react! sakura walked down the hall to tsunade's door.

**"ohhhh! i don't wanna go in there, let's run while we have the chance!" **sakura almost obeyed her inner self.

she could almost feel her anger through the door. nevertheless, she opened it and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to face.

she looked at tsunade, who was sitting at her desk, eyes closed with a scowl on her face. then she looked at shizune, who was looking at sakura with a sympathetic look. sakura stepped forward to tsunade's desk, but not that close, after all she did not want to die at a young age.

"you...wanted to see me?" sakura voiced.

"yes, and you know precisely why." tsunade glared at her

sakura nodded her head, fully aware of why tsunade had summoned her.

"i gave you a mission, about a day ago, do you remember what it was, sakura?"

sakura nodded again, for she didn't dare speak.

"i don't think you do! what was the second thing i said to you!?" tsunade snarled.

"to try not bring attention to my self" sakura repeated tsunade's words from the day before.

"and what did you do?"

"...the opposite." sakura murmured.

"just what was going through your head?!"

"nothing, nothing at all, please forgive me!"

"do you realise what you are asking of me? do you realise what you have done?"

" i do, and im sorry!" sakura pleaded.

"this village and many others could be in serious danger! an enemy might know about the destination of the scrolls by now, or they will very soon!"

"i understand lady tsunade, i apologize!"

tsunade was completely enraged, but she gathered that yelling at her student will not lessen the leaf villages vulnerability, or any other village for that matter, that it won't erase what she had accidentally done, that it would not make anyone feel any safer. she looked at shizune, who returned her gaze with a pleading look, begging her to take it easy on sakura.

"listen sakura, i think it would best if you returned the scrolls to me now."

sakura's eyes widened. she HAD failed her mission. she cared a lot more that she had disappointed tsunade though, she hated making her feel like she had let her down, she had to prove to her that she could handle taking care of the scrolls without letting anyone else find out about it, even though she had failed her first try.

"please, give me one more chance!" sakura urged.

this left tsunade and shizune in a state of shock and dubiety, and it was showed on both their faces.

"what?" tsunade inquired.

"you heard me, give me one last shot!"

"why would you want to burden yourself with more labor?" shizune interrogated.

"i just feel compelled to." sakura looked at tsunade who looked as if she was considering allowing sakura do keep the scrolls, but was still unsure.

"please..." sakura pressed.

tsunade inwardly sighed.

"alright sakura, alright." tsunade said, granting sakura's wish.

"really?! thank you! thank you! thank you! i won't let you down this time, i promise!" sakura beamed.

"see to it that don't." tsunade warned.

"i won't, i swear!"

"go now, i have to warn other village leaders to raise their territory's defenses." tsunade said while turning around to look out her window at her village. this was her way of saying goodbye to her student, sakura guessed she had forgiven her

"o-okay! thanks again! bye!" sakura bowed and took off.

shizune walked over to where the hidden leaf's hokage was standing.

"i hope you made the right choice." shizune spoke.

"so do i."

"i belive you did, after all just made a mistake that's all, she rarely does that. we have nothing to worry about." shizune comforted. she had faith in her bosses student.

tsunade watched as the clouds moved to hide the sun's light from everything only to move out of the sun's way a couple of seconds later, letting mixtures of red, orange, and pink light blanket everything once again.

it reminded the hidden leaf's hokage of how peaceful her home was, and that's how she wanted it to stay.

tsunade clutched the pendant on the necklace that hung from her neck. she stared at her beloved village through the glass.

_"i trust her."_

* * *

sakura was walking in no particular direction, in a happy mood (though she was still kinda upset that she had messed up in the first place, but that pretty much only made her less likely to do it again, right?).

then she remembered that she still had not yet told kiba's squad to keep quiet! so sakura went back to searching for kiba's home. it was not that hard to find. sakura had come across a house with a giant dog covered in white fur, she silently giggled to herself as she remembered how tiny he was. she had a hunch that this house was probably kiba's

sakura knocked on the door of kiba's home, when a woman who looked like she could be related to him answered the door. she had the same red stripes on her face, just like kiba.

sakura stared at her until she said something.

"yeah?"

"oh! sorry um is kiba home?"

"hold on. KIBA! THERES A GIRL WITH PINK HAIR AT THE DOOR FOR YOU! he'll be down in just a sec" she smiled.

"um thanks"

kiba walked downstairs to the door and sakura immediately noticed how sleepy he looked he must have just got out of bed. and that's when sakura realised that it was, in fact, night time! sakura laughed at how unaware she was. she would have to get to bed right after she talked to kiba.

"hey sakura, what do you need?" kiba asked, struggling to stay awake.

"yeah, you know about the scrolls im taking care of right?"

"what?...oh yeah shikamaru told me about it."

"yeah, i know."

kiba stared blankly at her for a couple of seconds. "...so?"

"did you tell anyone about it?"

"uh no, why?"

"no reason, but could you not tell anyone about them?"

"um..alright."

"thanks kiba, so far, you're the first one who didn't have to make me go through a huge hassle."

"what do you mean?"

"never mind, it's a long story, im gonna get some rest, you should too, goodnight." sakura said as she walked away.

"night." kiba returned and closed his door with a yawn.

* * *

sakura was totally dejected. she had done so much today, the training session and fighting naruto, the running around the whole village, the talk with tsunade, she could barely walk. she knew hinata and shino knew about the scrolls as well, but she felt she did not need to tell them to keep quiet since shino barley spoke and hinata was not one to spread rumors. she could not wait to pass out on her bed. on her way to her house sakura could not tell if was her ninja intuition or if she was just seeing things, but she could have sworn someone was following her. sakura concluded that she was just seeing things, and kept walking, but she was now walking with her guard a little higher.

when sakura got to her apartment, she glanced at the scrolls sitting in her scrollshelf. she did not stare at them for long though, she felt silly about it, but she felt if she looked at them for too long, she would anger the inanimate objects.

she slightly sprinted out of her living room to step into her bathroom, strip off all her clothing and step into her shower. the whole time she was cleansing herself, she could not rid herself of that feeling that someone had followed her home. she had felt no chakra behind her when she was walking to her apartment.

but that might suggest that whoever might have followed her home was a regular person or a trained ninja, who was concealing his or her chakra. sakura felt as if she gonna be killed in her shower like in those old horror movies.

when she got out of her shower and got dressed, she peeked the curtains of her living room window, just to double-check her surroundings for safety purposes. she saw nothing out of the ordinary. so she just settled on believing she was just hallucinating. she walked into her bedroom, climbed onto her bed and burrowed herself into her sheets.

she wished she could sleep with one eye open for enhanced vigilance. she was a light sleeper but when a ninja was after you, how lightly or heavy you sleep would hardly matter. she tried to stay asleep, but she eventually give in to temptation, im mean, it was dark, she had a very comfy bed, and she was really tired, after everything she did today.

* * *

"you were right when you said, hidden leaf ninja are not be underestimated, she noticed when i was following her, and im the best out of all of us at suppressing my chakra signature."

"i told you, we need to be careful when being around these guys."

"duly noted, now, when are we going after the scrolls?"

"i was just getting to that, i decided that the opportune moment will be tomorrow at dawn, that's when we will retrieve what is rightfully ours! and we will destroy the rain ninja! we were defeated by the grass ninja, another defeat is unacceptable! we will not fail a second time..." said the leader of the sound ninja with a clenched fist.

* * *

**okay i hope that the last part of this chapter cleared up any confusion.**

**if it is still too difficult to understand.**

**in the first chapter, around the end, i said that rain ninja were after the scrolls, but now you see that the sound ninja are also after the scrolls as well! two bad guys are after the scrolls! and they are trying to destroy each other! oh no! lol anyway yeah well i hope i cleared things up.**

**until next time!**

**review, fave, i love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**alright, i don't know if i have been draging this story on for too long, without having any sasusaku moments.**

**but then again, i am very new at this so i might not know what the hell I'm talking about :) **

**so anyway enjoy, please review!**

**the more you review the more motivation i get to keep on writing!**

**here i go!**

**wish me luck!**

* * *

sakura awoke from her slumber yet again only to realise that nothing had happened. no ninja had come to kill her, rob her of her belongings, or even just freak her out.

she swung her legs to the edge of the bed, and sat there, she took in all that happened yesterday, she had almost failed her mission. she did not want to fail tsunade. and she would not, not in a mission as important as this one.

sakura jumped when her phone rang. she slipped into her slippers and jogged over to her phone. she looked at her caller i.d and saw that it read "ino-pig" she rolled her eyes and picked up her phone.

"hello?"

"took you long enough, bill bored brow! your forehead too heavy to haul outta bed?!" ino teased.

"what do you want, pig?"

"hinata, tenten, temari and i are hanging out at my place, we were talking and we wanted you come hang out with us!"

sakura thought about this for a while, she did not have any plans today, and she might as well have some fun since she'd had such a rough day yesterday, so why not?!

"alright, I'll come along sure!" sakura agreed.

"what'd she say?!" sakura heard temari yell from the back round.

"she said she's coming! don't be late, forehead!" ino chimed before hanging up.

sakura rolled her eyes at friend again before going to her room to get ready, when she saw the scrolls sitting on her scroll shelf.

she went over the shelf slowly, as if not to startle the scrolls. she took them off the shelf and held the scrolls in hand. as she held the scrolls in her hands, she visualised visions of homes being destroyed and families running and screaming in terror, lifeless bodies scattered everywhere, ninja struggling to keep the peace. sakura gasped and dropped the scrolls involuntarily, they made a soft thump when they hit the floor. she picked them up and stared at them again, she contemplated opening them for a second, but what she just imagined reminded herself how stupid that sounded, she did however stare at them for a little longer.

that was when she heard that sound, the sound of some one screaming, suddenly one side of sakura's apartment wall was obliterated! and in burst the horde of ninja sakura quickly hid the scrolls, and dashed towards the ninja, when she heard another explosion, which nearly knocked her over, she turned to see the other side of apartment blown to pieces. one of the ninja took the opportunity to grab hold of sakura's arms from behind her, holding her in an arm lock.

"where are the scrolls? hand them over!" he demanded.

"never! let go!" sakura yelled.

sakura struggled against him, but had no success, so she threw her leg upwards and her foot hit the ninja in the face. he stumbled backwards holding his head in his palms. sakura, now free, delivered a roundhouse kick sending him flying out the hole the other ninja created, she ran to where she had hidden the scrolls, she needed to get them to a safe place! sakura found them, tucked them into one hand, turned around to leap out of the hole.

but when she turned around she was ambushed by about twelve ninja. she glared daggers at them, they did not flinch. sakura made it look like she was going to do a frontal attack when she leapt over them and attacked the ninja in the back of the team, all the other ninja ran towards her, intent to kill. they were engaged in combat for what seemed to be a little while but it was an intense battle.

sakura was pretty beat up,but she was able to take out seven of the twelve ninja. she realised she had little chakra left, and decided to get out while she could. she jumped out through the hole, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. the five ninja were not far behind.

_"how could this get any worse?"_ sakura complained, she had ninja out to kill her, her home was destroyed, and her big toe hurt after highkicking a ninja right on the metal part of his headband, ow.

she had to lose them so she picked up her pace and turned on a corner, and she hid behind a wall suppressing her chakra as best she could, it was pretty easy since she had barely any left. the ninja took off in the direction sakura had tricked them into following. she waited a while and then began heading for tsunade's headquarters again.

when sakura arrived at tsunade's headquarters, walking down the halls proved to be very difficult. sakura's vision had grown hazy and she was struggling to stay awake. she made to tsunade's door, burst through it, and nearly fell over.

"what the? sakura what happened?!" tsunade asked worried.

"ninja...found out...about..scrolls...apartment...destroyed...here." sakura handed tsunade the scrolls, and passed out.

* * *

sakura woke up in shizune's lap, sakura sat up, and looked at tsunade who was sitting at her desk.

"sakura, now that you are awake why don't you tell me what happened?"

sakura remembered everything that happened, the ninja attacking her, trying to get the scrolls, her apartment destroyed.

"my apartment!" sakura yelled accidentally, startling both shizune and tsunade.

"yes, you said something about that." shizune remembered.

"tell us what happened sakura." tsunade spoke.

"these ninja came and attacked me, they were after the scrolls, i-i guess they found out, they blew up my apartment! where am i gonna stay, how am i gonna-"

"what? ninja know where the scrolls are?!" tsunade yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"y-yeah" sakura murmured.

"i think they are the only ninja who know" sakura assured.

"that can change quickly." remarked tsunade.

just then naruto burst through the door.

"sakura what happened?! i just saw your place, it's a mess! you're all beaten up! you okay?!" naruto exclaimed.

"not now, naruto." tsunade said pacing.

sakura told naruto everything that happened. she and tsunade argued about what would be the smartest move. they debated on moving the scrolls to another location, on raising the hidden leaf's defences, but letting sakura keep the scrolls was the outcome. but they still needed to figure out where sakura was gonna stay, she could not protect the scrolls if she was on the street!

"hey you can stay with me if you want sakura!" naruto offered cheerfully. sakura cringed at the thought. she loved naruto like she would love a brother, but she could not even think of staying with him she had been to his house before, it was too messy for her to get clean within a whole year! and where would she sleep naruto's home only had one room, she could not sleep with him. on the floor? no, she could not even see the floor!

"um, sorry naruto, but thanks anyway."

"awww man! its cuz my house stinks, isn't it?" naruto complained.

tsunade sat at her desk, thinking about where sakura could stay, she needed to figure this out, fast. then the thought dawned on her...

"sakura, what about your other team mate?"

both naruto and sakura gave tsunade looks that said "huh?"

"yes, that uchiha boy" tsunade repeated.

when sakura heard this she thought it was immediately out of the question. she did not think sasuke was a messy person, she had never been to his home, but she thought this based on how he acted, she did know that sasuke was a preety antisocial person so she not think he was going to agree. and even if he said yes, how could she live with sasuke, looking at him, being around him, talking to him... looking at him, and NOT rape him? it's impossible!

"shizune, summon the uchiha." tsunade ordered

"right away." shizune obeyed.

"w-woah, i never said-"

"you need somewhere to stay sakura, and if you won't stay with naruto, you'll stay with the uchiha." tsunade growled.

"and what if he says no?" sakura retorted.

"and what if he says yes?" tsunade replied.

"but what if he says no?"

"then you'll have to stay with naruto."

sakura stayed quiet for a moment, she glanced at naruto who was wearing that huge grin on his face, she'd have to stay with sasuke, how bad can it be? she could control her urges, she had loads of willpower, she could do this.

sasuke then came through the doors, sakura looked at him and blushed...she could not do this.

"sasuke uchiha, your team mate's home was destroyed in a ninja attack, she is still on duty, and she needs someplace to stay, that's where you come in."

sasuke looked at sakura, who was red, she looked like she had been in a battle, so all that tsunade said was true. she wants sakura to bunk with him? why can't she stay with naruto, he did not hate her company, he had gotten used to her, but living with her?

_"naruto must have offered already, she must have said no, and has to live with me now, hmph, annoying." _sasuke thought annoyed.

"fine"

naruto's head lowered in sorrow at this while sakura's eyes widened at this.

"he said...yes? he said yes! well he said "fine", but he said yes!" sakura cheered on the inside.

**"oh hell yeah! we get to sleep with sasuke!"** inner sakura beamed.

"there you go, sakura." tsunade spoke, leaning back on her chair.

"th-thanks sasuke." sakura said shyly.

"hmph."

sasuke had begaun walking walking away. is he going home already? sasuke being sasuke, sakura had guessed so.

"you coming?"

"oh! y-yeah." sakura bid naruto, shizune and tsunade goodbye and walked after sasuke.

"hey sakura."

sakura turned to tsunade.

"you're welcome." tsunade whispered and gave sakura a wink.

sakura reddened a blinding shade of scarlet. and took off running after sasuke.

* * *

sakura did know if she should behind sasuke or beside him, sakura did not about anything at the moment, she was still taking in everything that happened that morning, she was pretty depressed about it, she had lost her home all because of those stupid scrolls, and she was still stuck with them! although sakura was shaken up about what had happened, all those feelings, all the anger and sadness was overshadowed and defeated by the happiness she felt that she was going to be living with sasuke, but she worried that she might annoy him or that he might shut her out all together.

the whole time walking with him, sakura was disgusted with the looks and stares that sasuke was getting from the female population, he payed them no mind, but sakura hated them, glances of infatuation would be understandable, sasuke had gotten those his whole life, sakura had gotten used to those and she guessed he had too. but these women's eye's were glued onto him, mentally stripping him! yes, we all know he's beautiful, but control yourselves! giggling and sending him seductive looks, bleh!

**"oh you're one to talk! you look at him like that all the time!"** inner sakura reminded.

_"i do not!"_

**"you don't notice, but you always end up acting like all those when he's near!"**

_"shut up!"_

sakura accidentally bumped into sasuke's back and blushed a thousand colors. were they there all ready? sakura thought she must have been too busy hating the fangirls and yelling at her inner self to take note on how long their walk actually was. his house was huge! sakura was sure she would get lost in it. sakura felt like she was going to be the princess living in a castle with a handsome prince.

"let the adventure begin." sakura thought sarcastically.

* * *

**wow that went by fast!**

**guess its cause i had it all played out in my mind**

**stay tuned for whats in store!**

**as always fave, review, i love you guys**

**till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**and so begins the sixth chapter of "what beckons her"!**

**so, now that sakura is living with sasuke, things should get pretty interesting, shouldn't they?!**

**oh my god, i hope this chapter turns out well!**

**well anyway enough rambling!**

**on with the story! wish me luck!**

* * *

_"let the adventure begin"_ she thought sarcastically.

sakura looked over to where sasuke was standing. it boggled her mind that sasuke could find his way around this place! sakura's apartment, well, before it demolished by those ninja, was... roomy, it had one room and her living room was big enough to fit about twenty people, so obviously, sakura thought she was going to have trouble getting used to sasuke's place. she thought that now it would be a good time to break the ice between them, now that they going to be living with each other and such.

"um, your house looks really nice, sasuke." she complimented.

sasuke replied with his signature "hmph" _"well, at least I'm not going to be staying with some stranger."_ she thought optimistically.

with that ice breaker, if you could call it that, the raven haired boy and the pink haired girl walked through the doors of the small palace, it was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, at least it looked that way. sakura's mouth was agape as she took in the interior view of her team mates home, she was happy she did not settle for staying with naruto, for now, she gets to stay in a place like this, with sasuke no less!

"your face will stay that way if you keep it up."

sakura was interrupted from her thoughts by sasuke's remark. at first she did not know what he was talking about, then she realised her mouth was open, she did not notice this, her jaw must have fallen while she was admiring his home. she blushed and shut her mouth. she could already see how living with sasuke was going to play out, it would go something like this, she would do something either stupid or embarrassing, sasuke would point it out, she would feel stupid, blush, and it would repeat like some sick cycle. as shikamaru would say...

_"what a drag"_

sasuke had sat himself down on his couch, sakura approached him and he looked at her in a way that asked "what do you want?" sakura did not know what to say, so she winged it.

"so, um, what do you wanna do?"

**"i know who i wanna do..."** grinned inner sakura. sakura resisted the urge to shake her head vigorously at the thought, she would not look like a fool in front of him! she didn't know what was going on she thought her love had diminished from all years of rejection and him ignoring her... but every time she looked at him...

she was reminded that he was so freaking beautiful... his pale, gorgeous face, was flawless, the color of ivory, his eyes were blacker than black and looked to be able to pierce the innermost depths of ones soul, his hair was still spiky and jet black, it appeared to be soft and silky, the contrast of black and white enhanced his beauty even more, if that was possible.

sasuke gestured towards the ninjutsu scrolls on the table, sakura looked at the scrolls. he was going to read them? all of them? is this what he does at home? sakura suddenly remembered the scrolls she was in charge of. she needed to place them some where safe.

"oh! sasuke, could you show me where I'll be staying, i need to put the scrolls away."

sasuke eyed her for a moment then stood up from his seat, and walked away from his couch, sakura followed him, guessing he was leading the way to her new room, it was a fairly long walk almost two minutes long. when they arrived at her room, she was taken aback by the fact that the room was almost completely identical to her old room. she walked inside and was surprised when she noticed it smelled like her old room too. her gaze back upon sasuke.

"thanks again for letting me stay here" she voiced.

"i didn't really have a choice, you wouldn't stay with naruto, so i simply did what i was told to do"

"well, thanks anyway."

"hmph."

with that, sasuke stood from leaning on sakura's door frame, and walked away in the direction they had come from, hands in his pocket, wearing an impassive look. sakura watched him walk away, her gaze slowly but surely fell slightly below his lower back, she shook her head vigorously, now that he was not here. sakura shut the door behind her and slumped on it for a few moments. she plopped herself on her bed, and lay there face down, she then lifted herself from her new bed ,and sat far away from it.

_"stupid bed that smells just like sasuke." _sakura thought as she wore a pout on her face.

**"did you see his ass, damn?!" **inner sakura shouted.

_"leave me alone!"_ sakura screeched in her mind.

sakura decided it was best to go out to get her mind off of things... or some one. she suddenly remembered the plans she had made with ino before she was attacked, it was a couple of hours ago, surely ino would still be up for it, hell, she's probably mad sakura has not yet showed up! oh! ino doesn't know what happened! wait, what time is it? sakura frantically searched her new room for anything that could tell time. she found an alarm clock that said it was 5:54.

_"there is still time, i can still make it!"_ sakura thought.

sakura burst open her bedroom door, and sped down the hallways to the front door to sasuke's house, she hoped she would not get lost, she kept running until she made it to the room where sasuke caught her gaping at his house. she skidded to a halt, she saw the couch sasuke had been sitting on before, which meant the door was... over there! sakura sprinted towards the door when...

"going somewhere?"

sakura swore she jumped ten feet in the air when she heard his voice. she turned around to face him, a questioning look on his stunningly beautiful face.

sakura composed herself, tried to keep from blushing, and spoke.

"i was, uh, thinking, of going out to hang out with, uh, ino and the others." she had not sounded as composed as she thought she would.

"hmph"

sakura did not know how to his remark so she just bid a goodbye and opened the door to her village. the time running to ino's house was spent by sakura trying to figure out what she was going to say to ino about what happened. how would she explain, if she told her what happened wouldn't that eventually lead to ino finding out?sakura shrugged the thought away, she would figure it out.

sakura made it to ino's door and stood in front of it for a few moments.

"here goes nothing" she thought as she knocked on her door.

sakura was greeted with the blonde hair and blue eyes that belonged to her obnoxious best friend. sakura was shocked to see that everybody was still there!

"hey sakura! what took you so long?" ino inquired.

"well, i was planning on showing up earlier but, long story short, my house...kinda got destroyed"

"what?! oh my god! are you okay?!"

"yeah, i'm fine."

"here, come inside, i'll give you some clothes."

"really? thanks!"

sakura was relieved that ino did not ask what happened, she had not realised she was still in her pajamas, and all her belongings were destroyed along with her apartment, so she was grateful that ino had even offered to give her some hand me downs.

"hi sakura!" was said simultaneously by all of the girls in the room, sakura sat down beside them.

"so your house was destroyed, huh?" asked temari.

"yeah, but hey, life goes on right?" sakra desperately tried to change the subject.

"so, tell us what happened." tenten pressed.

just then ino came out balancing a pile of folded clothes in her arms.

"here you go, forehead!"

sakura mentally thanked into for interrupting so she would not have to answer tenten's question, and thanked her verbally for her act of friendship.

"do you have anywhere to stay, sakura?" asked hinata.

"fortunately, yes, i do."

"who are you staying with?" ino questioned.

"with sasuke." sakura informed.

everyone sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"sasuke as in the love of your life sasuke?" tenten pressed.

"look, i came her to get my mind off of him by having fun with my best friends, not to be reminded of the situation!"

"aww hang in there sakura! you're better than this!" tenten said as she threw an arm around sakura.

"you guys think so?" sakura pondered.

everyone nodded and gave sakura reassuring smiles.

"of course we do, what's so good about sasuke anyway?" tenten comforted.

"have you seen sasuke?" ino mumbled.

everyone gave ino disapproving looks.

"besides how hot he is, what separates him from any other guy, huh?" tenten assured.

"show 'em who's boss, sakura!" yelled temari.

"you guys are right!" sakura yelled with renewed vigor.

"so waddaya say we pop some corn and watch some bad movies?!" suggested ino. all of the girls cheered in approval.

so sakura spent her time laughing and giggling with her friends and watching romantic comedies. she even got into talking about love interests of the others, like how tenten secretly had a crush on neji since they were genin, how hinata had felt the way as tenten, only what hinata felt was towards naruto, sakura found it endearing how hinata was so surprised that everyone had already known about her hidden feelings, the poor byakugan user had no idea that she made it so obvious, sakura gave hinata advice on how to get naruto to go out with her, almost all of sakura's pointers had something to do with ramen.

"okay guys, time to get the hell outta my house." ino said holding back a yawn.

"whaaaaat? come on ino! when the fun's just started?!" complained temari.

"yeah well, the fun can start again tomorrow, i've got training to do in the morning." ino said while pushing everyone out.

"goodnight." and ino shut the door in everyone's face, temari and tenten bid sakura and hinata goodnight and walked away in the same direction, leaving sakura and hinata alone in the dim lighting of the konaha's street lights. sakura gave hinata a hug and told not to forget her pointers, for they would in handy once hinata builds up the courage to use them. so sakura leapt back to sasuke's house, thoughts fo seeing him again made her feel nervous, but then she remembered the renewed vigor and that drove her forward.

she got to the front door and she did not know whether to knock on the door or to just waltz in like it was her home...wasn't it? well no, it did not belong to her, but she did live there now, but did that give her any rights to anything? could she use the bathroom without permission? she thought she was being silly now, sasuke was not that cruel, he would not make sakura ask him for everything, she was pretty sure she would get annoyed by it. sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice that sasuke had opened the door, and was waiting until she noticed him or said something.

"home already?" he asked sarcastically.

"huh? oh! sasuke! uh, yeah, i thought i, uh, should get some sleep." she blushed, so much for her new vigor.

sasuke stepped aside to let his team mate and new roomie inside, sakura remembered she had not showered all day, and she had new clothes that ino had given her, so why not? she had not seen sasuke's bathroom yet anyway, and she had a feeling he had multiple bathrooms, sasuke walked sakura to the bathroom closest to her room, and went back to his bedroom. sakura loved the bathroom, it was not to girly and not to manly, just perfect. she took her shower and after putting on the clothes ino gave her. she looked at the bed and she still remembered who it smelled like, but she figured she could not sleep on the floor, so she made the best of what she had.

she decided she would surprise sasuke with something as another "thank you" for letting her stay.

"can't wait till morning."

* * *

**my hands hurt...**

**that is all..**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**are my chapters to short? i made every chapter except the first one at least 2,000 words long.**

**is that too short?**

**idk, you guys tell me lol**

**here i go!**

* * *

**_*~.~.~.~.~*_**

_"where...am i?" sakura wondered. she had woken up in a field of wild flowers and she looked up at an azure sky, how did she get here? was this one of naruto's pranks? the last she remembered doing was falling into a deep sleep in her new room. _

_she stood up from her laying position and looked around, beyond the horizon, she still saw the endless sea of flowers. she walked around in hopes of finding someone, when that did not work, she began running, no one showed up, sakura was now very confused._

_"am i lost?" sakura spoke into the air, aware that no one was there to answer her question. she was about to walk forward again but was stopped when she felt a body, a man's body, pressed up against her form. she was a bit reluctant to turn around, but she was lost, and needed to find someone to help her find her way. she felt him place his hands on her arms and shoulders._

_"no." she furrowed her eyebrows at his heavenly voice, then she remembered her previous question. she spun around to face him and she saw a pair of familiar charcoal eyes and untamed ebony hair._

_"you're not lost, you're with me"_

_"what do you- ahh!"_

_sakura did not get a chance to finish her sentence because that's when they boy, who she presumed was sasuke, took her by the hand and began pulling her along as he ran through the field of flowers._

_"with you?" sakura thought, but all her thoughts were beginning to disappear into thin air as she ran through the flowers with sasuke and before she knew it they had gone from her being pulled along by him, to running side by side, hand in hand, then they had gone from running together, to skipping together, then they had gone from skipping together without a word, to laughing and giggling while happy music played in the backround._

_they came across a hill, she tripped and began gently tumbling down, laughing the whole way down, taking him with her, she ended up landing on top of him. suddenly, they were not laughing anymore, she looked into his eyes and she swore they getting closer, she realized that he was indeed pulling her in...and then their faces were a hairs length away..._

**_*~.~.~.~.~*_**

"sauske!" sakura yelled, she noticed she was sitting on her bed instead of laying on top of sasuke, and that she was in his her room instead of in the field of flowers.

"all of it was a dream?" she (again) spoke into thin air. why was she having dreams about him? why was this happening to her?! she can't be having dreams like those while she's living with him!she looked around and saw that the sun was crawling its way up the horizon.

"it's morning! i have to make sasuke's surprise!" sakura looked at the alarm clock that said it was 7:35 am, she threw off her covers, and ran all the way to sasuke's kitchen, only she didn't know where it was.

_"i can't believe i've have yet to explore the whole house." _she thought frustrated.

she searched for anything that looked like a fridge, she searched and found his kitchen in three and a half minutes, she found it in a small amount of time because that's how bad she wanted to make sasuke's surprise.

the surprise, she thought would have to be something simple, something sasuke would not hate, so she concluded on giving him breakfast in bed, he could like that..._might_ like that.

she did not know if she was intruding by raiding his kitchen for necessary ingredients, but it's to make him something he would understand, right? sakura wished she had an apron so she could really get into the food making spirit.

_"what can you do?"_ she shrugged and began cooking, occasionally admiring at sasuke's kitchen tools, the pots were so shiny! sakura had made eggs in omelet form she put tomatoes in them because she knows he loves those, with a side of bacon, three stack pancakes, extra fluffy! and orange juice.

she remembered that her mother would put a flower on the tray, something to brighten sakura's day, so sakura did just that. but then she remembered that sasuke had neglected showing sakura his room...and telling her how to get there. so sakura was again faced with the problem of finding said area. she walked into the living room and she supposed that sasuke's room was most likely somewhere upstairs, she knew he had an upstairs because she saw the windows above the ground level windows from the outside, now to find the stairs, she started looking for the stairs by scanning the area she already in, she found the stairs when she turned spun around on one heel. _"i have really got to be more observant."_ she sighed.

sakura climbed the stairs careful not to drop sasuke's surprise, when she got to the second floor, she found that sasuke had a second living room up here! it was, in her eyes, pretty fancy. it had a had a bunch of decorations she she took her sweet time admiring.

there hung a medium-sized photo of sasuke and his family, before itachi killed them. she saw that sasuke was laughing in this photo, and it warmed her heart. she smiled as she lightly ran her fingers on sasuke's cheek, she flinched as the sunlight streaming in though the curtain cracks hit her in the eye.

_"sunlight! i have to bring this to sasuke!"_ she thought referring to the breakfast she made him. she found a lot of doors, she knocked before opening each one of them, don't want to be rude, she came across a few hallway closets and then a few bathrooms

and she was beginning to lose hope after such a long time but soon she came across a long narrow hallway and at the end she could make out the figure of a door, she ran towards it, she was about fifteen running steps away from it, this was it! sasuke could be in there right now, watching t.v or reading quietly! sakura slowly bumped the door open with her hip... this was it!

"good morning sas-" sakura nearly tripped when she entered sasuke's room, she hit was point blank in the face with his scent, it overwhelmed her, she had trouble sleeping in her bed that held sasuke's faint smell, she kept getting all flustered, now, when his scent hung in the air around her, you can imagine how she felt. she sucked in a long breath through her nose and breathed out through her mouth, it was amazing.

she was so preoccupied with what had just happened that she had not even examined sasuke's room, it was a lot bigger than hers, as a matter of fact, everything in his room was at least a little bigger than everything in her room, what really caught her attention was the large window that let sunlight wash over a large bed that was under it, the bed had a tall, amazing head board. it seemed like every room in sasuke's house was prettier than the other.

speaking of sasuke, where was the hidden leaf's heart throb? sakura walked further into sasuke's room, she glanced into his bathroom to find no one there, she walked over to his bed, even tough she doubted he was still asleep, she had planed on the surprise being breakfast in bed, but she knew sasuke woke up early, since he always showed up early to training, and she was tasked with the challenge of finding her way around the house on her own and that took some time, so it would just be breakfast, but on the bright side, his breakfast was still warm and delicious!

sakura walked to the edge of the bed and placed the tray on his nightstand, she turned to face his bed and sure enough, there he was, sound asleep. sakura knelt beside his bed and rested her head on her arms that were crossed on the edge of the bed, she just stared at him, as the sunlight washed over him, his face was so tranquil, he looked better than an angel. sakura shook her head and stopped gawking at him and remembered why she came.

she gently nudged his shoulder while whispering his name, the eyes she was cursed to dream about slowly fluttered open, his eyes scanned his surroundings, he found his pink haired team mate in his room and a tray of food on his nightstand, why? he was about to find out, he sat up and the covers rolled off him.

**"aw man! i was hoping he slept shirtless!" **inner sakura complained.

_"shut up!"_ sakura fought the blush forming on her cheeks from what inner sakura had said.

"look! i-i made you breakfast, as a, uh, last thank you." sakura stuttered.

sakura placed the tray on his lap and then stood there waiting for him to respond, he studied the tray for a while, it added to her anxiety, he eyed the eggs and the pancakes that he guessed she worked hard on, _"she didn't have to do this."_ he thought. he was not a big fan of bacon but he never told her that, how would she have known, he didn't even remember buying bacon. he looked at the orange juice, he liked that she did not give him coffee, he never liked that either, then he looked at the flower she placed on the tray...all together, he thought it was a nice gesture, so...

"you didn't have to do this." his angelic voice echoed through his room. sakura died a little inside when she heard his response.

"yeah, i-i know, but i thought it might be th-the least i could do-" sakura lost the ability to speak when she felt what little part that died inside her be revived.

sasuke had taken a bite of the omelet and began taking more.

sakura felt her heart soar when she saw him do that, he did like it! she was worried that she had made a huge mistake even thinking she should do what she done, that he would get mad and shove the tray out of his face, she laughed at herself on the inside, to think she had sasuke depicted as one of those creatures that was nice to look at, but not to be approached or they'd lash out.

"i had the hardest time getting here." she thought she would engage him in conversation.

"hell, i had i hard time getting that done" she said gesturing towards the tray of food, she doubted he was listening to her, though.

"i never got a chance to see your kitchen or where you slept, so i had to find your room and the kitchen all by myself, i didn't know that you had a second living room up here though, i don't which one is nicer-"

sakura stopped talking when sasuke shoved the tray of food towards her, with the bacon and pancakes still on it, what happened? he was eating it like he liked it up till now! did she say something to ruin his appetite? what had she done wrong?!

"you should be hungry after that harsh journey." his tone dripping with sarcasm.

she had never been so touched to hear him mock her.

_"i guess beautiful things aren't always aggressive after all."_ she thought with an amused smile.

* * *

after they finished their break fast sakura was gonna wash the dishes when sasuke told her she didn't need to bother to, he had a dishwasher that could do it for her, still, sakura did not expect that she would ever be bored in sasuke's house, there was plenty to do, like watch t.v, read, or simply explore.

but she found she the house, however big it may be, was pretty empty without sasuke home, he left at noon, he had left to go do some training. and so sakura was left alone in his enormous house, she would have gone to train with him, mostly because she did not want those fangirls eye's all over him, but he didn't ask her to come, so she did not think he really wanted her to be there.

"what to do, what to do in this huge house?!" she yelled to herself and listened as her voice echoed through out the halls, sakura was pretty much out of ideas, she did not have anything planned for today, she had pretty much only thought up making sasuke's surprise, but there had to be something she could to rid herself of her boredom.

she ran to sasuke's downstairs living room, where he had all those ninjutsu scrolls, maybe she could read those! she took out three of them, hoping sasuke would not mind, and tried reading them...

suddenly the clock in the living room got extremely loud...

_tick toc, tick toc..._

and louder..

_tick toc, tick toc!..._

"this isn't working." sakura faced the agonizing truth so she went over to the stereo and played whatever lively music that was playing and turned it up loud, she danced like no one was watching, because it was true. she had always multitasked when listening to music, she would draw or workout, but seeing as she had nothing to draw with or on, and she did not want to work out because she worried that she might break one of sasuke's things,

she laughed at her self as she trusted herself dancing crazy in sasuke's house, but thought it was too dangerous to work out. "just making excuses because i'm feeling lazy." she giggled. her only option was listening to music while cleaning, so sakura grabbed a broom and began sweeping to the music, her mind inevitably swept off into thoughts about the dream she had, why did she have that dream? had she just convinced herself that she did not have a crush on him anymore, that she did not _love_ him anymore?

she pushed the thought away, bad train of thought. after sakura gave the down stairs a once over, she went to the upstairs, she thought she might as well, and again she swept to the rhythm of the music, she left it on and could still hear from upstairs, she silently sang to the lyrics of the song, she did not know the songs, but she sang along anyway, hell she did not know the names of half the songs that had come on, she had gotten the lyrics wrong with so many of them, wait, how many songs have played? how long had she been cleaning?

sakura walked up to a window and pushed apart the curtains, she saw that the sun was hanging on the edge of the horizon, "wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun." she laughed. this was not really considered having fun, but, she didn't know why but, something about cleaning while jamming to music put her at ease, relaxed her, sakura picked up the broom and began sweeping again, when she heard a door open and close then a couple of footsteps, then the music she was dancing to be shut off, was sasuke home? or was it an intruder?! after what had happened to her apartment, sakura felt she had the right to be paranoid.

sakura walked downstairs slowly and quietly, broom in hand, for a moment she contemplated using it as a weapon, but she saw how silly that would look, plus it could have been sasuke and she knew she would not stand a chance against sasuke with a broom. she shrugged the thought away and walked into the first living room, she saw feet dangling from the couch, it had to be be sasuke, no intruder would be dumb enough to get that comfortable in a person's house, sakura walked up to where sasuke had plopped himself onto,

sakura's face turned a color that put her hair to shame.

sasuke was laying face down on the couch, he must have been training pretty hard and was too low on chakra to haul himself to his room... and he was shirtless

sakura decided it would be best if she just walked away while she could, after all she had only gotten a view of his toned back, so she was not in too deep, but the view of his back was already doing things to her, imagine what would happen if she saw his chest! she did not even want to think about it! she needed to get to her room! she slowly turned around and placed the tip of one foot on the ground slowly, she had begun lifting her other foot to place on the ground quietly when her hand accidentally grazed the broom she had placed leaning on the couch, and that was enough for it to fall on the ivory tile floor, she watched it fall in slow motion, when it landed, it landed with an exaggerated clap, she winced. she spun around to see if he had woken up...

it was then when sakura's heart proceeded to burst out of her chest...

sasuke uchiha was sitting on his knees on the couch, facing sakura head on, sakura felt the blood rush to her face so quickly it made her light-headed.

her eyes trailed down from his far too gorgeous face, to his perfect abs acquired from years of ninja battles, she noticed he was pretty dirtied up, that only added to his sexiness, she also noticed that his pants hung low on his hips, she could no longer look at his sculpted body, she ran for her room, seeing as it was the only place she felt safe, when she made it there she closed the door behind her, and slumped on it bringing her knees up and hiding her face in her palms, what upset her is that she saw this coming, she knew, hell, every girl in konaha knew that sasuke radiated sexual energy, she knew she would find herself in this position, filled with desire and lust.

sakura fell onto her bed, she felt a flurry of emotions surrounding her heart and slapping it around.

she tried to fall asleep praying that she would not have anymore dreams.

_"this is going to be a long stay."_

* * *

**so that's that! i made this chapter 1000 words longer than the others!**

**hope you guys liked it!**

**fave, review, i love you all!**

**till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**so, what do you guys think?**

**liking the story so far?**

**i hope so :D!**

**okay! let's get this chapter started!**

**wish me luck! **

**here i go!**

* * *

last night was... sakura could not even find the words to describe how she felt, despite how bad she was feeling, inner sakura was having a ball, sakura however was caught completely of guard, but she could not say she did not like the sight of sasuke partly bare, that's what also bothered her, that she could not deny it, to make matters worse, she still had to sleep in her bed, which still held his faint scent, sakura thought she was going to collapse from the abundance of emotions she was undergoing. part of her wanted to hide herself in the closet forever out of embarrassment, and the other wanted to find sasuke have her sweet way with him, sakura shook her head as her filthy imagination engulfed her mind.

_"no! get outta my head"_ she pushed out the dirty thoughts, she was also mortified about what sasuke thought about her now, considering what had happened yesterday, how she just stormed out, she already knew sasuke found her and probably everyone to be either a nuisance or annoying, now what did he think of her, she hated not knowing! sakura could not take this anymore! she might have been able to live with this if she wasn't living with sasuke! that way, she would not have to fret over running into sasuke, but unfortunately, she did live with sasuke, and was currently doing her best to avoid him, for she knew that just the sight of him might ignite those fires again, and it was no easy task to douse those flames.

it was pretty easy to avoid sasuke actually, since the house was pretty big and that he was not really looking to spend any time with her either. but it was pretty tedious, she had nothing to keep her occupied, there was no t.v in her room, the only thing she could read were the scrolls, but you already know she could not open those, but even so, she needed to stay away from sasuke, lest her emotions take over and she ends up raping him.

so she alternated between staying in her room and staying in her bathroom, she could go to the bathroom because sasuke never uses it, so that if there is a chance that he needs to enter her room, she could be somewhere else, but she was fretting the time she would get hungry and ultimately have to go outside. she was doing well at keeping thoughts of food out of her head...

that is... until she smelled an amazing scent, she crept up to her door and the smell intensified, sasuke must have gotten himself some food, she smelled food that was...spicy? she could not really put her finger on it, her sense of smell was not as good as kiba's. she _was _pretty hungry...

"no! you can't be hungry! that means going outside! you can wait a little longer, i know you can!" she told her self. she believed that she might be able to go without food for a little while longer...but that smell was simply calling out to her, she had not eaten anything all day, but she couldn't go outside! she could not risk it! besides sasuke had gotten that food for himself, when he gulps it down the smell will have gone along with it. so sakura stayed put, going from her room to her bathroom, for about 4 and a half hours...

but that smell was still there...

sakura had been hiding... for almost 4 hours... with that delicious smell hanging in the air... without eating anything..

her will was starting to shatter, she had not considered that the smell would remain! didn't sasuke finish? did... he leave her some, or had he gotten food for the both of them all along?

sasuke was on his way up stairs when he passed his dining room, he glanced inside and saw that the plate of food he left for his room-mate was still there and still and food on it, he ignored it and kept on his merry way, he made it all the way to his room without being interrupted, but these questions kept bothering him. was she not hungry? did she see it and think she wouldn't like it? did she come out at all?

as a matter of fact, had she even set foot outside today? he had not seen her all day, was she mad at him? was there something wrong with her? "ugh, what now?" he sighed. but he knew he had to go see what was wrong, if he did not then things would only deteriorate between them, and that would just cause him more annoyance, it's not like he did not like to see her mad or sick or anything, no, that's not it at all.

he walked back down stairs, and went for the room where his pink haired team mate stayed, but when he passed the place where the plate of food lay, he saw a blob of pink elbow deep in the plate of food.

sakura's last bit of will had shattered and she gave into temptation, he had bought her some! but now she had two choices, either starve to death hiding in her room listening to her stomach growl, which had gotten so loud, it could drown out a chainsaw, or, go eat quickly and zoom back into her room, it seemed like a pretty easy choice at the time... oh what did it matter? she did not run into sasuke all day and she was not about to, she was sure he was not going to come down stairs anytime soon...

"where have you been?"

sakura froze as she brought chopsticks half way up to her mouth.

_"pleeeeease tell me i did not just hear that!" _

sakura turned around slowly and faced the center of her dirty thoughts, there he was, standing before her. damn it! she was doing so good! she knew that if she came outside she would run into him! but no, she was just that hungry wasn't she? so hungry that she could not have waited until he was asleep, right? sakura scolded herself. she was a complete mess, she had always been a good ninja and smart girl, now she can't even wait a few hours without eating? what's worse is that the reason was not for an important mission or something, it was to avoid some guy! ugh! what a drag!

"well?" he asked again.

"oh! um...i...uh...t-the thing is..." sakura's mouth had failed her, as did every other part of her body, because when she heard his voice her instinct told to just bail out right then and there, to run like there was no tomorrow, but then again, she could run all she wanted to, she would just end up in her room, her room that was in sasuke's house! he would always still be there! the only way she could really escape was if she went outside, and even so, she could not live out there, she would always have to return until she found her own place again, but when will that be? sakura's thoughts were swiped clean out of her head when...

"are you feeling alright?" sasuke stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her forehead, she could not breath in her current position, and she blushed the hardest she ever had in a long time. "r-really, i-i'm fine." she reassured him as she turned away to look at anything but him, she was still struggling to breathe, if she did not know any better she would say he was doing this on purpose, but she knew sasuke well enough to know that he's not like that, but doesn't he get how much he can do to the average female?

"you sure you're not burning up?" he said and he stepped even closer as he turned her head to face him and placed his forehead on hers...

and sakura turned about a hundred shades redder than a strawberry...

**"oooooooohhhh! he smells good!" **inner sakura commented, yes, he was so close she could smell his hair, he smelled like a very masculine cinnamon

their faces were only inches away, sakura wanted with every fiber of her being to pull him in and kiss him senseless, but she restrained herself and reminded herself that if she did that she would be no better than his fangirls! she was a ninja! she was sakura haruno! she could handle this! she would not give in! no matter how smolderingly hot sasuke is! no matter how much she wanted to do to him! no matter much she felt for him! she had chased him for years and he did not even so much as look at her, he's not going to change now.

"yeah, i-i'm sure, thanks!" sakura gently pushed him away, and began to head for her room when took her hand and prevented her from leaving.

"okay then, if your fine then why haven't you come out all day?"

crap! how would she answer him? what could she say?! "i didn't come out because i didn't want to see you because you turn me on."? she can't tell him that! but could she really lie to him? did she really have it in her? she already hated lying to her team mates, now she had to lie to her team mate / room-mate?! but did she have any other option? she can't afford to mess up now, so sadly, it had to be done.

"well i-i was doing s-something really i-important, and i had to stay in my room all day doing it." she stuttered under his penetrating gaze.

"what was so important?" he approached her now.

"um... i was...uh... talking to...ino about... s-something important." she lied again, he could believe that right?

talking to ino? ino, ino, ino... sasuke's mind was hazy as he repeated the name sakura had said in his mind over and over, he had no idea who she was talking about, but after playing through a few memories, sasuke had remembered a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wrapping her arms around him and trying to get him to go out with her (to which he obviously rejected) while sakura yelled at her to get off him, he recalled sakura calling her by the name ino! or was it ino-pig? at first he thought he sakura was making the girl up but he now proved himself wrong, maybe he had made a fuss over nothing... he gave her a once over, eyed her up and down, and it gave her shivers, then he broke the silence...

"alright, well i'm going to bed..." sasuke emphasized "going to bed" as he climbed his stairs to his room...

"good night, sakura."

sakura closed her eyes and relished in the sound of her name on his lips, it was the first time he had spoken her name since she had moved in (it's true! you can check the other chapters!) sakura opened her eyes and walked slowly to her room, as she replayed sasuke bidding her good night in her head over and over again like a broken record, she took a shower and threw anything on and plopped herself onto her bed, she was strangely proud of herself, after all she _had _run into sasuke and she did _not_ do anything stupid...besides stuttering like an idiot, she laughed at herself, she had always managed to make herself look like a fool in front of him but always found the positiveness to laugh it off.

**"well i hope you can laugh it off all over again tomorrow, because i am not staying in here all day without any food again! got it?!" **warned inner sakura.

sakura scowled at her inner self, but then she smiled again...

she replayed him saying her name again and shivered...

"good night sasuke."

* * *

**well... yeah**

**not much to write now**

**...so... yeah!**

**fave, review, **

**thanks for reading! luv you guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**ugh! i wish i could stop making so many mistakes!**

**please forgive me! i am not the brightest person lol :)**

**okay, here i go!**

**wish me luck!**

* * *

sakura threw her arms up above her head, yawning...

_"well yesterday was certainly interesting..."_ she thought sarcastically as yesterdays images flooded her mind, it was completely excruciating yet she could still laugh about it. she remembered what had made her go through that, how she decided that she would stay away from sasuke even if she had to starve herself, then she remembered what inner sakura had told her last night...

_"guess i can't do that again." _sakura thought as she walked up to her window, the sun was out and high above the clouds, she must have woken up pretty late.

sakura wondered what sasuke what was doing right now, it seemed like all he did was train or study and would sometimes leave to get food and that's pretty much it, yeah, what bothered her is that when he left to get food yesterday she did not seize the opportunity to go outside to get a snack or something and she ended up running into him, and she could not run away either because he took her hand and she would still be in _his_ house, maybe she could get some cash in by finding some more work, but where? sakura's eye's fell upon a cute little flower shop...one that happened belong to her best friend...

_"that's it!"_ sakura beamed, she could earn some cash by helping her friend ino out! she could probably go and see if she could help out around noon or evening, everything's looking up! but what to do in the mean time? she scanned her room for something that could provide entertainment, but only found the two scrolls of destruction and other furniture

_"i guess i could watch t.v...?"_ she thought. _"maybe i can do something with sasuke..."_ she blushed...

"he'll probably just say no to whatever you want to do." her happiness faded, but, she thought she would not sell him out short, she did not know for _certain _he'd say that, so what harm could be done by trying?

she skipped out of her room and did the same thing as she went down the hall.

she came into the living room but found no one there reading ninja scrolls, odd, had he already gone off to train or do something in relation to that? if that was the case than he would have taken his katana, which rested in his room unless he went training, she would have to go see, sakura made her way up the stack of fancy stairs, to sasuke's second living room, she found her self again staring at the portrait of sasuke with his family, laughing. seeing him like that somehow always warmed her heart, _"if only he could smile like that now..." _she hoped, but knowing sasuke, she knew it was improbable, the most you could get from the brooding nin was a smirk but that's it, oh well, if all would do is smirk, "than make do with what you have" she always said that. sakura stepped out her musings and continued to see if sasuke was in his room.

she knocked on his door, still don't want be rude, she waited a while before he opened the door and, as always, she blushed at the sight of him.

"yeah?"

"uh...hi?"

he eyed her up and down then raised an elegant eyebrow at her, what was she up to now?...

"hello...?"

"so...u-um are you uh...doing anything today?"

"i'm going to go train."

"...oh alright, just checking, um see you when you get back." and she had begun walking back, he watched her get smaller by the distance, sometimes he thought he would never learn to understand her, then closed his door.

_"ugh! what was that?! why didn't you ask him?!" _she scolded herself, still walking down the hall.

she sat herself down on his living room couch, maybe she could stay home after all and wait until she could go ask ino about the job, she could most definitely find something to do in the mean time, right? how hard could it be? she could watch t.v or rock out to music again or read, yeah... she could stay here, it was no big deal, she kept telling herself that, but could not shake that feeling that told her to go back up there and ask him if she could go with him, what was her problem? could it be that she actually wanted to go with him instead of just wanting something to do? maybe it could be...

sakura was so lost in thoughts she almost missed sasuke's footsteps coming down the stairs...

she stood up from the couch so fast she almost tripped, this was her last chance!

"sasuke!"

he stopped walking and turned to look towards her, "hm?"

"i...uh...was wondering..."

_"dammit! what's wrong with you?! don't back out now!"_

he stared at her blankly, she could not even stare back, she was at a loss for words, she felt like if she asked him she would just embarrass herself and then he would say no and she would feel even worse, she felt like it would be like asking him out! she could not feel her tongue in her mouth, it felt like her shyness had benumbed her speaking appendage. what could she say?

_"come on! say something! anything!"_

"if you've got nothing to say, i'll be leaving." he said as he began walking away again.

no! he can't leave! she has to say something now! the sound of his footsteps are fading away! it's all or nothing! sakura closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, summoned up all her courage, cleared her mind of all thoughts, opened her eyes, opened her mouth and...

"sasuke, take me please!"

...

...

...

sakura's eyes widened and blushed like a tomato, she cupped her hands over her mouth, she heard the sexual innuendo in that sentence...

**"well said."** winked inner sakura.

sasuke slowly turned around...

"...excuse me?" he voiced.

she stood motionless for a few moments, standing in the same position she had put herself in before, eyes wide, face red, hands on her mouth, she finally let her hands fall from her face and spoke...

"uh...take me with you...training...please." she added, still shaking about what she had said.

"you want...to come training with me?"

"i guess that's a no, huh?" she smiled weakly.

"hmph, come along if you so choose."

"really?! thanks sasuke!"

"hmph."

and so sasuke and sakura walked out into their village together for the first time since sakura first walked with him to his house, and it was strangely...not strange. she felt like it was completely normal, she and sasuke had walked together with kakashi and naruto when they were younger so that was probably it, but as soon as the moment came it left, because that's when the women started staring and giggling about sasuke again, so again, sakura had restrain herself from going over to them and yanking every hair out of their heads, they were not even discrete with their conversation, sakura could hear them clearly.

_"who's that girl with sasuke-kun?"_

_"do you think they are going out?"_

_"no way! sasuke-kun would never date the likes of that!"_

_"i hear they're team mates."_

_"i knew it! that girl would not stand a chance with sasuke-kun!"_

sakura was just about to lose it. who do they think they are? she should go over there and rip out their hair extensions! and that would be taking it easy! what gave them the idea that they were going out? they were just walking together. and even if they were going out, what would matter to them? sure they like him, but it's not like they could ever get a chance with him! and why was it so much more impossible for her to be going out with him than one of them going out with him? besides the fact that he's much prettier than her and that he has never been interested in being with anyone...

sakura forgot about what she was thinking when she heard someone call her name...

"hey sakura!"

sakura over to her blonde team mate with sasuke close behind, naruto was apparently having ramen with kiba. she could have ignored them since she knew sasuke would not like this, but she needed a conversation with someone other than herself, even if it was short.

"hi naruto!" she smiled at him.

"hey kiba!" she greeted him too, she almost not noticed him, for he was diving head first into his ramen bowl.

"easy kiba, no one's gonna take it from you." sasuke groaned.

"hah! with naruto here, i have to disagree!" kiba said wiping his face.

"oh! hey sakura!"

"hi kiba!" she greeted him again.

"what's up?" she asked them.

"not much, we were just eating some ramen after... eating some ramen." naruto informed.

"oh! sakura, i took the liberty of telling hinata and shino to keep queit about the scrolls."

"oh... thanks, kiba." she didn't feel like he needed to do that, she felt like hinata and shino were not really threats to the scrolls reputation, but it was nice of him anyway.

"you guys want some ramen? naruto asked.

"no thanks, we're going training right now." sakura politely declined, sensing that sasuke was getting impatient.

"later, then." kiba and naruto waved the two goodbye.

sasuke had not spoken a word since they had begun walking away from the ramen stand, it was when they reached the training grounds when she decided she would initiate a conversation...

"so... where do we start, sasuke?"

he pulled out his katana...

"where do you want to?"

"um..." sakura did not know where to begin, she had never trained alone with sasuke, usually naruto would just come up with some weird training exercise and everyone would just go along with it... he and sasuke would fight a lot as training sakura would always go against kakashi...

"... why don't we spar?" he spoke monotonously.

"you want to...spar?" she echoed his voice.

he stood in a battle stance. "ready?"

"i-i uh don't know about this, i don't think this is a good idea."

sasuke lowered his blade.

"why?"

"look, the only way i'm going to fight you is if i get something out of winning, because i need something other than just wanting to improve my skills to drive myself to victory."

sasuke was vaguely intrigued by what she was getting to.

"what are you saying?"

"well, unless you are willing to owe me something or buy me something if i win, there's no way i'm fighting you." she joked.

then sakura's smile faded away when she saw sasuke's smirk

"...sasuke?"

if that was the way she wanted it, it would be the same if he won, he needed new shuriken anyway.

"hmph, i could use some motivation as well."

"what?"

sasuke, again, lifted his blade...

"s-sasuke i-i was just joking..." sakura backed away a couple steps... "i-i don't want to fight."

"ready?" he spoke again.

"wha- no!"

"three."

"but i don't-"

"two."

"wait!"

"one."

sakura turned around and had begun running when she caught a glimpse of the sun...

"oh no!" she turned back around

"sasuke! i have to go!"

sakura did not see him anywhere, oh that's right, they were still sparring...

she froze when he appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye, she felt his blade inches away from her throat...

"what?" he stopped.

sakura grabbed sasuke's blade and pierced the ground where they stood with it, sasuke's grip still on it.

"i've got somewhere to be, later!" and she ran off leaving sasuke in a cloud of heavy dust.

_"guess i'm not getting new ninja tools after all."_ he thought, but went back to training as if he would any other day.

_"i can't believe i almost forgot about that!" _she thought as she began sprinting faster, perhaps the shop was still open! sakura hoped for the best as she began hopping from house to house, she found the familiar colorful house and smell of plant life, she burst through the door and was nearly trampled by the amount of people that were coming in and coming out of the store. she tore her way through the crowd occasionally hearing people yell at her for cutting in line, she ignored them and when she made it to the front, she found ino fumbling in between taking people's cash and giving people change, poor thing.

"ino!" sakura called out as she made it to where ino was standing and stood beside her.

"what is it, fore head? i'm kinda busy." she said in a frustrated tone.

"i can see that, and that's exactly why i'm here!"

"what are you talking about?"

"well, you see, i have noticed that you look like you need a little help at the shop."

"don't worry i'm just fine."

"your just fine?" sakura gestured to all of ino as she had her clothes all messed up and her usually perfect hair was in the same condition.

"just what are you trying to say, fore head?" ino said placing a hand on her hip

"i'm saying that i could lend a hand around here." sakura cleared things up for her friend.

"what?"

"come ino-pig! i could really use it and by the looks of it, so could you." sakura pleaded now pulling on her friend arm.

"i don't sakura, you know what they say about hiring a friend..."

"please ino, come on! for old time's sake huh?" sakura pressed.

ino left the people a the cashier stand unattended for a while, she eyed sakura who was giving her puppy eyes, she was a real sucker for those...

"i guess we could use some help watering the lilies."

"really?!" sakura checked if she was hearing things.

"yeah, sure why not? we could use another pretty face around here anyway." ino smiled.

"yes! thank you ino-pig! thank you so much! you won't regret this! i promise!" sakura yelled as she pulled her in for a crushing hug.

"ugh! i'm already starting to, put me down fore head!"

"oh sorry!" sakura placed her gently back on the ground.

"alright, you can start by attending to these people, while i go wrap flowers for the others." ino instructed while wrapping an apron around sakura's waist.

"you got it, boss!" sakura grinned pulling a hand up to her fore head.

"hey pink head! i have been waiting here forever you know!"

sakura scowled at where the voice came from.

"some nice customers you've got here."

"you'll get used to it." ino reassured.

"i'll try."

so for the next five hours, sakura took orders from aggressive customers and had to grin an bear it, sometimes sakura would snap after a customer is too mean to her and shout a whole bunch of profanities at them while they did the same thing to her, then ino would come around and yell at the customers too and then tell sakura to take it easy and you could always hear a child crying in the backround, one guy hit on sakura and one girl actually threw herself at ino after ino told she told her she could not afford something, sakura was going to help her when she learned that ino could fend for herself, the girl who was on the other end of the beat down learned it the hard way, when their shifts were over another employee took over the cashier, while sakura and ino took a break.

"ugh, are things always like this?" sakura spoke from her laying position on the counter.

"well, no, customers are a lot more docile when there are no big sales."

"how often are those?"

"not very often."

"oh, good."

"well i'm gonna head on home fore head, see you."

"bye."

no sooner than when ino closed the door behind her had it opened again only sakura's room mate had opened it.

"sasuke!" sakura sprung up for her laying position.

"haruno." he spoke back.

"what are you doing here?"

"i need things for the plants in my room."

"oh."

sakura watched as he picked up only one thing, it looked to be some sort of soil, and walked up up to the cashier girl, who from sakura's view was greatly enjoying the view of the sharigan user, which irked sakura to no end. she could tell that she was trying to have a conversation with him, that, or she was trying to convince him to go out with her, sakura guessed it was the latter,

she knew there was no need to worry, she knew sasuke would just reject her and the girl would be left heartbroken, but something inside made her feel different, instead of having pity for the girl who was about to get rejected by sasuke, sakura felt like she wanted her to suffer for even trying to ask him out, but why? she hated the girls who stared at sasuke because they were speaking ill of her, but this girl had done her no wrong, so why did she want her to burn in hell?! she couldn't be... jealous?

sakura wanted to hear them talk but all she could make out was the girl telling sasuke to have a good night, what the hell happened?! did she ask him out or not? sakura's thoughts were pushed out as she heard sasuke leaving.

she followed him and did not speak a word a the whole way home, the only sounds heard were their footsteps and the conversations of other walking people, she was about to say something when...

"i take it you work there now?"

"y-yeah, that's why i had to leave in the middle of our sparring match." she was shocked he started the conversation, but then sakura tried, she tried but she could not hold it in, she wanted to ask him the moment they closed the shop door behind them...

"what did the cashier girl say to you?" remember, she tried.

"what does it matter?" he asked eyeing her from the corner of his eye.

"i...was...just curious that's all." sakura admitted.

"she was asking me out."

sakura looked up at him then looked back down...

"oh." she already knew he had said no, she just wanted to know if there was a reason to despise that horny cashier.

she felt strangely happy even though she hated a girl only for asking out her room mate, her room mate that she had loved for so long...

sakura glanced at him...

...

...

she feared that she maybe still did...

* * *

**yay! another chapter finished!**

**i would like to apologize again for my many spelling errors and mistakes! **

**i have got clumsy fingers **

**lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**so it's been a while since i updated, i was pretty busy**

**school and friends and what have you :) lol**

**well, that is enough talking!**

**wish me luck!**

**here i go!**

**let the 10th chapter begin!...**

* * *

... she feared that she might still love her team-mate...

she might still love him...

she might still love sasuke...

sakura haruno might still be in love with sasuke uchiha!

...

_"but... how can this be?" _

sakura asked herself, sitting atop her bed, had she not grown out of her fangirl stage? had she not put her hormones under control? had she not convinced herself that sasuke uchiha will never be interested in a relationship with her? that he would never show her any other kind of affection( if you could call it that...) besides friendship? that sasuke uchiha, the heart-throb of konoha, would never get involved with anyone? she was sure she had...

but if this was so... than why did she have this urge to be near him all the time? why does she feel her heart skip a beat when she looked at him? why does she blush a thousand colors whenever he looked her in the eye? why does she feel that she needs to please him more than anyone else? why does she _strive _to get his attention?...why is it that whenever she looks at him, he leaves her breathless?

so many questions, where are the answers?

sakura brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

**"the answer is simple." **

_"leave me alone, now's not the time."_

**"yeah well ain't that a bitch."**

_"ugh! what part of "leave me alone" don't you understand?! i'm not in the mood!"_

**"... fine, but just know that as much as you deny it, it won't change the truth."**

with that, inner sakura left sakura to her thoughts, she closed her eyes and considered what inner sakura had said, what did she mean?

_"so much drama..."_

sakura placed her hand over her heart...

_"it's all your fault."_ and she smiled weakly.

sakura plopped herself onto her bed.

_"here's hoping i don't have any dreams." _

_***~.~.~.~.~***_

_sakura awoke in her bed, the sun greeted her with strong rays from beyond the window. she decided she was not quite ready to wake up, so she turned around so that the sun's beams would bother her, when something tickled her nose, she crinkled her nose and giggled when she noticed that whatever had tickled her nose, had smelt very good, too good. she reached out with her fingers to see what it was, she felt something fine yet soft._

_she furrowed her eyebrows, eyes still closed, and reached out further, she suddenly opened her eyes when she felt her hand land on a head, she nearly fell off when she tried to get out of the bed too quickly. sakura, now off the bed and on her feet, looked at the head of hair, it was darker than ebony. she remembered that it was silky and smelled wonderful, it appeared to be wildly styled. to get a better view of the person's face, sakura slowly and quietly made her way to the other side of the bed,_

_what she saw gave her such a shock, she gasped before she could put her hand over her mouth to muffle her sound. she saw the eyes of the familiar face slowly open._

_"sakura?"_

_"...sasuke?"_

_"you're up early." he spoke vaugely, now seated on th edge of the bed._

_"..."_

_sakura did not know what to do, how to react, or what to say._

_"is something the matter?" he asked with concern coulding his eyes._

_"i...um...uhhh" sakura blushed, at a loss for words, what's going on with him? he's not...himself, why's he acting so different? why is he in her bed? is this all a dream? why is he getting closer?_

_sakura widened her eyes at her last question, she was now face to face with him, he was standing and he was about a head taller than she was, so she had to look up at him, confusion still evident in her eyes with a mix of something else..._

_"it's okay if you can't speak, you don't have to." he whispered seductively, making sakura blush fiercely._

_"i-i just want to know what you're doing in here, in my room, sleeping in my bed, n-next to me." sakura tried sounding as strong as she could while staring at her feet._

_"don't you remember what happened the night before?" he asked her._

_"th-the night before?" she stammered_

_"hmph, let me remind you."_

_he spoke as he placed his had on sakura's neck and slowly pulled her closer, the red stains on her cheeks ever-growing, he lightly brushed his lips over hers, he pulled away to stare into her eyes, she didn't move and her eyes hadn't closed, in an attempt to see if this was real sakura placed her hands on this so-called sasuke's chest, to sakura's surprise, her hands did not pass through him as if he was made of thin air!_

_she gasped and stared into his eyes for the first time, they were filled something the could not name, before she could ponder any longer, sasuke pulled her in for what was nothing short of a searing kiss, she lost all control as she kissed him with equal passion, maybe even more, wrapping her arms around his neck and back, she frowned when he pulled away, slighty tugging at his neck because she wanted more from him..._

_"i'm real, and i'm your's." he whispered, his voice still thick with sensuality._

_"sasuke."_

_"sakura."_

**_*~.~.~.~.~*_**

sakura awoke in a cold sweat, she wiped her fore head with her forearm, she could feel slight warmth between her thighs, damn it! another dream! this had to stop, she could not go on like this for much longer! she was on the brink of explosion, she swore she was about to erupt and all these pent-up feelings would spill fourth and she would drown in the creul reality that he might and will most probably reject her if she threw herself at him! she remembered what had woke her from her dream or nightmare as she would put it, a knock on her door, could it be sasuke? sakura mentally kicked herself.

_"of corse it's sasuke, there's no one else in the house."_ she scolded herself.

she hopped out of her covers and composed herself, she basically made it seem like she did not just wake up from a sex dream about who was on the other side of the door, well, it wasn't really a sex dream, but it would have been if sasuke had not knocked on her door, thank god for that tiny speck of luck, and opened her door.

"g-good morning." crap, she'll never get a hang of her tongue when talking to this boy...she noticed he still had on his pajamas, it was all wrinkled and barley acted as clothing and more like drapes that hung on his body, pants riding low on his hips and his shirt was lopsided exposing extra skin, sakura fought hard to tear her gaze away from his body and up to his angelic face, she saw that his hair was messy and his eyes were watery, he looked like a child out of bed! he was so cute when he was all unruly!

"yeah, yamanaka's on the phone for you." he spoke and walked off.

"oh...uhhh...thanks!"

he didn't reply but it's not like she expected him to, she jogged all the way to the living room where sasuke had placed the phone on the arm rest of the couch, she picked up the phone and smiled when she heard her friends voice.

"morning forehead!" ino's voice sounded muffled, like she was talking with her mouth full of bread or something, sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"morning pig." she relipied anyway.

"so, are you comin' in for work today?"

"uhhhhh well." sakura thougt about this, just then she she saw sasuke climbing up the stairs, one step at a time, one foot after the other. god, he was just so graceful in everything he did, even in his just-got-out-of-bed state, to be honest, there was not even anything special about the way he climbed stairs, he walked up them like any normal person! it was the fact that sasuke was doing it instead of 'any normal person'. it's no surprise that almost anything sasuke does captivates sakura beyond belief. so, she just watched him, he spared her a glance, before continuing up the staris and on his way...

"HE-LOOOOOO! earth to sakura! did she hang up on me?!" sakura blinked in surprise and returned to her conversation.

"oh! no, i'm still here, what was that?"

"i asked if you're coming in for work today." ino voiced with a hint of frustration.

"uhh, yeah sure, when?"

"anytime you like! i've got a little assistant here who wanted to help us out for the day!"

"who might that be?" sakura questioned.

"hey sakura!" sakura could tell who that voice belonged to in less than a millisecond.

"hey naruto!" she giggled.

"hear that? i'm gonna be helping you guys out for the day!"

"great! i'll be there soon!"

"alright, see you in a few!"

"okay bye!"

with that, sakura brought the phone down from her ear to press the end button, she better get ready, when sakura ran bak to her room to get out of her pajamas, shower, and put on her regular clothing, the ones that ino so graciously had given her. she thought she had best tell sasuke she'd be gone for a while, even she knew sasuke had already known she was working at ino's shop for a little while, he might forget and come looking for her and see she's nowhere to be found, she doubted he was going to come looking for her...she gussesd she just wanted a reason to talk to him.

so, as she made her way up the stairs she took a minute to admire all of the things in the upper level of the manor again, sakura never got used to being up there, nor did she get used to seeing the portrait of sasuke smiling, suddenly remembering that she had somewhere to be and someone to tell she was going to be gone for a while.

it made her feel a little unhappy to know she was going to work a second job so that she could find a place to live so she would not have to live here anymore, but she couldn't live with sasuke forever! he was probably going to kick her out by the time she over stayed her welcome anyway, so she could not stay...no mater how much she wanted to

so kept walking until she reached the long narrow hallway that lead to sasuke's door, she took the twenty to fifteen steps to his door and when she was about to twist the doorknob, she forgot that she did not knock, where were her manners?! she knocked on his door once...twice...no response. she slowly opened his door and when she stepped inside she still had to take one step back from the force of his heavenly scent hitting her nose. she called his name a few times in a hushed tone...no answer.

when sakura saw sasuke's bathroom door halfway open she went up to it to see if he was brushing his teeth or fixing his hair or something, when sakura pushed the door open all the way... nothing could have prepared her for what she had just seen...

* * *

**oooooooooooooooh!**

**what a cliff hanger!**

**what did sakura just see!**

**lmfao, you'll have to wait till the next chapter!**

**don't worry, i'm not mean enough to let you guys suffer, so the next chapter will fortunately be up soon!**

**till next time!**

**fave, review, luv u guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**alright,**

**here is chapter 11 :) !**

**have fun reading!**

**wish me luck!**

**here i go!**

* * *

...

when she pushed the door open...and nothing could have prepared her for what she had just seen...not in a million years would she think that she would be cursed...

_**"blessed sakura, the word is blessed."**_

_"shut up!"_

...with the sight she had just witnessed, not even after the time she saw sasuke shirtless after he went training could prepare her, if that made her heart beat jump and her womanhood tremble than this could most probably kill her...

she blinked once...twice...three times before the glaze in her eyes went away...

her eyes had begun getting accustomed to the fog from the dark-haired man's shower, and she could just make out a man's silhouette through the shower curtain, the fog stared to clear out now, she could see the man's outline perfectly, which was not doing anything to better sakura's situation, for she could see every curve and dip of his body, and she could now tell sasuke's shadow apart from anything else, and if she hadn't known before...she knew now that sasuke had the perfect ass

the only sounds that were heard in the room were sasuke's shower water running, but she could hear nothing over the plethora of thoughts going on in her head, her first thought was to run back outside and apologize to him later, but then he would be embarrassed and hate her!

all she could do was stand there as other possibilities of how he would react to the outcomes she kept coming with ran through her head, she was not really paying attention to what he was doing until he started running and rubbing his hands up and down the contours of his lithe body, she concluded that he was cleaning his body now, she could only stare at his silhouette as his hands kept roaming about his body...slowly...teasingly...menacingly...

_... sensually..._

...her breathing started to get shallow and faster...louder

...and the red on her cheeks intensified.

she felt an unfirmiliar heat build up in her abdomen, it caused her to squeeze her thighs together and nibble on her lower lip...

sakura was so out of it she did not see sasuke's change in objective, she watched as his hands tousled his hair, she could smell his shampoo...

...her breath quickened, her chest heaved up and down, this smell was doing strange things to her.

...she blushed even more furiously...

she watched as the water from saskue's shower beat down on his head, washing the suds away, she watched as the suds made their way down his body in a painfully slow pace, down...down...down...

she never took her eyes of the suds, followed their journey as they moved...

lower...and lower...and lower...

...her heart beat jumped...

...and lower...

...her womanhood trembled...

sasuke released a breathy sigh...

... she could most _defiantly_ die now...

her breathing had gotten so loud that sasuke had actually heard her! his ebony eyes widened in surprise, he pulled a towel that hung on the shower curtain around his waist, pulled back the curtain... and he saw his room-mate standing before him , just...standing there.

"sakura! w-what are you doing in here?!"

she bit on her lower lip even harder now, it was the second time he had said her name since she lived there, and she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, but she did not know how to respond, she could not feel her tongue or her legs, every bone in her body told her to run and don't look back, but all she could do was stand there, staring at him.

her eyes followed every bead of water run down his delicious body, the drop of water that ran down his perfect nose on his gorgeous face, she secretly wanted a second job as a scientist so that she could study and find answers on how so much beauty could be contained in one man without him combusting, for his beauty surpassed that of the gods.

"well?!"

he repeated after having received no answer from her, sometimes sasuke swore sakura just enjoyed putting herself in these situations, why is she just staring at him? he knew that sakura felt something towards him, he knew for a long time, but watching him while he showers! he thought her fangirl days were over! he honestly did not need this, he had quite enough fangirls trying to get him in bed with them! he looked at her again...

_"why is she staring at me like that?!" _he thought frustrated.

he wondered if there was something wrong with her, is she sick? her face was really red, maybe she had a fever?

sakura's eye's were still glued to sasuke, even though she didn't take her eyes off him she didn't notice him placing one foot out of the shower, she didn't see him until he was about to step out completely, she took a step back thinking he was angry, but just when she was going to plead with him, she caught the view of the towel around sasuke's waist begin to loosen! she tried to tell him to stop moving but...it was to late.

everything moved in slow motion like it had before, sasuke's towel loosened even more...and more...until...

sakura eye's followed the towel's journey to the ground like she had done with the suds...

...

...

_...*plop*..._

sakura involuntarily looked up the spot that the towel had been hiding, she shook her head and felt the feeling return to her legs so she ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could.

"i-i'm sorry! i'm going to the shop!" she yelled as she ran through his upper living room and down his stairs, she figured it would be better to just leave him be after what had just happened, she had to get to the shop as soon as possible, she made it to the large, fancy front door yanked it open and ran into the streets of konoha, the time getting to ino's shop was spent scolding herself.

_"what the hell is wrong with me!? why did i just stand there!?"_

**"because you're a girl...you know, with a vagina?"**

_"shut up! what's that got to do with anything?!"_

**"any normal girl would have wanted a front row seat for that show too! hell, if i was in charge of us i would have gotten in the shower with him!"**

_"shut up! that just shows that you can't be in charge!"_

**"yeah, yeah, don't act like you didn't like it."**

_"i...i..."_

**"...i knew it."**

_"shut up!"_

sakura was debating against killing herself over humiliation, or, so that she would not have to deal with inner sakura anymore. when she burst through the doors of ino's shop, her best friend walked up to with one hand on her hip like she always did.

"where have you been, forehead?"

sakura sighed,"it's a long story."

"well, give me the short version then."

"it's nothing, trust me." sakura sighed again.

"aww come on forehead!" ino begged.

"nevermind!"

"please!"

"no!"

"come on! you know you can tell me anything!"

"just forget about it!"

"ugh! why won't you tell me!?"

"why do you care so much?!"

"because if you won't tell me, then it's gotta be important." ino grinned

sakura sighed for the third time.

"you know i won't let it go until you tell me." ino said, crossarmed.

"fine, fine!"

"yes!" ino dragged sakura to the counter and sat on top with ino, it surprised sakura to know that ino could willingly abandon her work duties and leave the customers to the other employees just to listen to some gossip. she looked at ino who looked up at her with wide eyes and waiting ears.

"wow, you portray quite the work ethic."

"shut up, and tell me what happened."

"well...i...uh..."

"aww come on forehead! don't wuss out now."

"i...umm..."

"come on, spit it out!" ino yelled grabbing sakura by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously.

"ah! i-i walked in on sasuke showering!" sakura admitted in an attempt to stop the shaking.

"what!?" ino exclaimed and let go of her

"ugh! you heard right." sakura said, still in a daze.

"i can't believe it!"

"yeah well, as naruto would say, believe it."

"damn sakura, you really know how to get an eyegasm don't you!?"

sakura playfully whacked ino on the arm.

"it's wasn't like that!"

"okay, then tell me what happened."

"'well, i was going up to his room to tell him i was leaving, and, i didn't see him in there, so i checked to see if he was brushing his teeth or something and...

sakura eyed ino who was staring at her intently now...

"...i watched him showering..." sakura admitted, in a poutey tone.

"wow! i can't belie-...wait..

"what is it?" sakura asked.

"you..._watched_ him shower?...and didn't just _walk in_ on him showering?" ino looked at her with a concerned look.

"...yeah!" sakura gave in shoving her head in her palms in shame.

"wow sakura! i didn't know you had it in you!" ino said with an evil grin.

"i didn't want to watch him, my body just...acted on it's own."

"sounds like your body's hungry for some sasuke!"

"ugh! ino!"

"what?! i'm just looking at things the way i see 'em!"

sakura shoved her head into her palms again.

"so, tell me, how was it?"

sakura lifted her head a little from her hands, slowly.

"how was what?"

"the view of course!" ino smiled.

"i really don't want to be talking about this, ino."

"come on! it's not like i'm gonna tell anyone, and i know you want to tell me." ino pressed.

"..."

"you know you want tooooo." ino chanted

"..."

after a few more moments of quiet ino finally leaned into sakura and whispered in her ear...

"wow, that good huh?" ino whispered.

"INO!" sakura bellowed, dismounting the counter

"it was wasn't it?!" ino yelled just as loud, copying sakura and stood next to her, a finger pointed at sakura's nose.

sakura slowly but surely nodded to ino's question.

"say no more." ino said wrapping an apron around sakura then herself.

"let's get to work."

so sakura spent the rest of the day taking orders from customers, giving them bundles of roses, lilies, star gazers, and just about every other flower known to man, taking crap from impatient customers, sakura alternated between going to work with naruto in the back green house watering venus fly traps and office plants and coming back out to the front to work with ino, she had been wearing a fake smile due to the few rude customers and the fact that she could not get sasuke's naked body out of her head, that is until she saw a familiar face, a face that belonged to one of her best friends.

"hey, hinata!"

"h-hello sakura, h-how have you been?" she asked in her usual soft voice.

"oh, sakura's been _very_ well, hinata." ino responded, to which sakura have her a hard scowl.

"that's good to hear." hinata smiled, unaware of sakura's pitiful situation.

"so, sakura, how's na-"

"hey, sakura-chan! we're outta fertilizer!" in burst the blonde haired, fox demon carrier.

he walked up to ino and sakura handing them an empty fertilizer bottle.

"oh! hey hinata!" naruto greeted her wearing his million dollar grin.

"h-h-hi n-naruto!" hinata tried to greet him with just as much enthusiasm, a red stain on both of her cheeks.

sakura sensed hinata was unprepared to see naruto here and unaware of what she could say since she had no wisdom of him being here, her shyness was overwhelming her, she felt sorry for her, since she was faced with the same unexpected surprise a while ago, and god knows that hinata's shyness surpassed sakura's, so she cut her some slack and passed naruto another bottle and shooed him away, she could sweet talk naruto some other time, when she knows what to do.

"thanks sakura." hinata whispered.

"no problem, you can have a word with him later of you want, he's outside in the green house." sakura winked.

"o-okay." hinata blushed.

"you know, your shift is over sakura, shouldn't you be running on home?" ino purred.

"what? already?" sakura looked out the window and saw that the moon floated high on the horizon, it _was_ time to go.

"yup, time sure flies when you're with friends huh?" ino voiced.

"sure does."

"better get going... don't want to keep sasuke waiting." ino grinned, to which sakura scowled.

"well, goodnight guys."

ino and hinata bid sakura goodnight simultaneously. sakura walked slowly to the uchiha manor, she had no idea how to approach sasuke with this, she guessed she could apologize to him...and then what? he'll except her apology and give her a great big hug? not likely.

she walked up the front steps to the front door and stood there for a while, contemplating her next move, she found herself always using her ninja skills to get her out of a tight fix, even off duty, like right now, she is thinking of strategical methods on avoiding sasuke.

but she did not want this to be like before! she does not want to have to avoid sasuke every time she does something stupid around him, because then she would have to avoid him all the time! she would not avoid anyone anymore just to avoid an awkward situation! sasuke was after all just a normal person! she pushed the doors open and proceeded to walk straight through...

well...she would have if she had not bumped to none other than sasuke himself. her eyes widened as she found herself pressed onto sasuke's body, her face buried in his smooth neck, she could smell him again, that smell brought back visions of what had happened earlier, she still she could not herself able to pull away, she could feel the hard plains of his upper body through his shirt, she found her self almost falling again as sasuke backed away.

"i was going to go get you." he said in his husky tone.

"o-oh well im...uh...h-here so." sakura mentally kicked herself, she could never seem to get a complete sentence out without stuttering when talking to this boy.

"alright then, good night sakura." he spoke on his way to the stairs.

"good night...sasuke." sakura's response was delayed due to the fact that sasuke had said her name again, the second time that day, she could never get enough of her name on his lips, she chuckled at herself when she realised that she was actually keeping count of how many time sasuke had said her name, she felt like such a weirdo!

she shruged the thought off and walked off to her room without a word, today had been somewhat of a long day so sakura decided to get a to bed a bit early, she glanced at the clock beside her bed, it read 11:30, so maybe not so early, she plopped herself onto bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas, she smiled to herself, holy rest.

...

...

hold on.

sakura pushed herself off the bed and sat on the edge, she had forgotten to apologize to sasuke! no wonder he was acting so distant! well, he was always like that, but still! she thought about how sasuke could react to this and if should go along with this at all, she shook her at such unmotivating thoughts, she owed sasuke an apology and he was gonna get it!

she marched out of her room up the stairs and the long narrow hallway to sasuke's bedroom door, she stopped in front of it and knocked, she knew now that not knocking had its consequences, but he didn't say come in or open the door. she had to apologize! she opened the door slowly and stepped inside with her eyes closed.

"uh...sasuke are y-you indecent?" sakura asked, even though she knew sasuke could never be indecent, even when naked, she heard nothing but sasuke's slow breathing, she opened her eyes and saw that he was laying on his large bed...

...he was asleep

* * *

**okay :)**

**thanks for reading! **

**the next chapter is gonna be prety steamy, so be ready lol**

**fav, review, luv you guys! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello everyone :D! **

**here is the promised twelfth chapter of "what beckons her"**

**as i said in the previous chapter this one will be pretty steamy :3!**

**so brace yourselves!**

**here we go!**

* * *

...he was asleep...

sakura opened her eyes completely now, she was not that surprised he was sound asleep, it was pretty late after all, but now that he's sleeping, how will she apologize?! maybe she could say she's sorry in the morning? no, she did something stupid, today, then she was going to apologize, today. she tip-toed all the way to his bed to see if she still had a chance, but no luck, sasuke was indeed sound asleep, he studied him for a while, he didn't look the way he had when sakura had brought him breakfast before...it was...different.

his blanket was neck high and his position different, instead of his legs being spread out, his legs were more in than they were out, his hair was obscuring the view of his face, and his blanket was really thick, more like a comforter really, she couldn't put her finger on it, but seeing him this way reminded her of something...

still, she raised her hand, hesitated for a moment, but eventually placed her hand on his face a pushed his hair out of the way...and again she was left breathless when she caught a view of his face...

in the shine of the moonlight through the window, he was completely and indisputably ethereal, his face was _so beautiful_, he was punishingly gorgeous in this light, he was always memorizingly stunning, but seeing him at a new-found peace just put it over the top, she let her deepest desires take control, but only of her hand, with the hand she used to push his hair away, she lightly ran her fingers over his white cheeks and down the length of jaw.

_"so soft."_

she thought to herself. she wondered if he was having dreaming, back when they were genin and even now she had always wished him sweet dreams, since he was always seemed so despondent, she silently laughed at the memories that began playing through her mind, now as she caressed his features, she began to reminisce...

* * *

when a certain memory flashed through her head, she couldn't help but play through the whole thing...

_it was sometime after their mission in the land of waves as bodyguards and the fight with zabuza, they were assigned a D rank mission in the land of rain of retrieving some village relics and returning them to the hidden leaf, they tracked the ninja who took them for what seemed to be a week, they confronted them on the third day._

_and in the fight their communication devices were lost, but with the great leadership that kakashi possessed, they had been able to track them to their final destination (lol, final destination), which happened to be a large shipping boat, so the plan was simple, they had to infiltrate the ship find the relics, and bring them back home._

_once inside the ship further strategical thinking was required..._

_"okay! now that were inside, what's the plan, kakashi sensei?!" you could almost feel naruto's voice echo through the ship's pipes, causing sasuke and sakura to wince in annoyance._

_"firstly, naruto! keep your voice down! remember, we can't get caught!" kakashi warned._

_"secondly?" sasuke questioned._

_"okay, judging by the size of this thing, i think it would be best if we split up."_

_"what if one of us gets lost?" sakura worried._

_"well, since we lost our communication devices in that little mishap, if that happens we're just gonna have to wait till one of finds each other."_

_"why not just meet up at the deck?" naruto countered._

_"we can't risk it, if one you goes to the deck, you could get spotted, and you can't take all of these guys on alone, so, be careful not to get spotted while searching rooms, i'll take care of the thieves, if and when you find the relics..._

_"what do we do once we find the relics?" sasuke urged him to continue._

_...i don't know where to go from there."_

_"let's just agree to stay alive!" naruto silently yelled._

_"got it." all three said together._

_"spread out!" kakashi ordered_

_and all of the ninja spread out through the ship, sakura went north, naruto west, sasuke east, and kakashi south, the ship seemed never-ending, every hallway, every room, every stairway, every corner! they all looked the same! it was so easy to get lost so sakura, found the largest room in her area and scoured the entire room twice with no luck,_

_she had gotten lost twice already, and she decided she was not going to sit around waiting for one of her teammates to find her, because an enemy might find her first, so she alternated in staying in one room for a while and go search another place after a while._

_but it wasn't that good an idea, because she eventually stumbled into sasuke's territory, she noticed this after a while of doing the whole alternating thing because in the east area of the ship it was very dark, sakura had to keep her arms outstretched so she would not run into anything, of course the obvious thing to do would be return to her own area in the upper region of the ship, but she could barely see! much less find her way._

_"guess i'm lost again." she sighed._

_after a while she remembered that sasuke was in the part of the ship, she wondered how he could possibly see in these conditions, she concluded that his was probably doing the same thing she was doing and relying on his other senses besides sight, but even sasuke must have difficulty looking for the relics like this! speaking of the uchiha, where was he? she surely should have run into him by now._

_"oh no! did he get caught?!" sakura fretted._

_she tried to push the thought away, tried to convince herself that sasuke could never get caught, that he was too good a ninja to get captured, put try as she might, she could not put the thoughts to rest, she didn't know if it was either her paranoia or her crush on sasuke that had made her legs start to sprint forward in search of the boy._

_she did not stop running even after 12 minutes of nonstop running, that's how scared she was, she kept her arms out so she didn't run head first into a wall or something, but when her hands touched a shoulder, she gasped, one of the thieves!, when he heard her gasp, he attacked her and they were caught in a heated grapple, she couldn't see a thing but when she felt an opening she pulled out a kunai, but when she placed it at his neck, she felt a sharp edge at her throat as well,_

_"who's there?" she spoke into the darkness._

_"sakura?" spoke a familiar voice._

_"sasuke?!" sakura exclaimed in a hushed voice._

_"what are you doing here?"_

_"i...uh...there was nothing in the north so i thought...i'd come here to...to help you look." she lied, she didn't want him to know that she stumbled over here purely by mistake._

_"hmph, i don't need help._

_"b-but, it's pretty dark over here what's the harm of looking together?" she pressed._

_he hesitated for a moment._

_"hmph, don't get in my way." he spoke before turning around, continuing on his path, sakura closely behind, they paced around the halls and she heard a voice in the distance, she shook her head, this ship was probably starting to make hear things, they searched a couple of rooms all the while she kept hearing that persistent yelling, that persistent, familiar, yelling, it was beginning to form words and she began to wonder if it was real..._

_"sasuke.."_

_"you hear too?" he turned to give her a concerned look_

_"yeah, what is it?"_

_..."hey, look."_

_she turned to where sasuke was pointing, and saw a ray of light, she and sasuke ran towards it, to their surprise, they found the light was coming from a window, then they heard the voice again, this time it was A LOT closer!_

_"it's coming from outside!" sasuke voiced._

_they heard the words a little clearer in the voice now,_

_"...-kura!...sasu-...the...ship!..." it didn't make any sense, they'd have to open the window to know what the voice was trying to say, the window was pretty high, thankfully, there were some boxes perched on top of each other so they would be able to reach it, they pushed the window open and saw naruto and kakashi at the bay!_

_"sakura! sasuke! get out of the ship! i've got them!" naruto yelled from a distance._

_she smiled and she jumped the large fall from the window to the water, she swam to the shore in such a hurry, sasuke followed her now, they ran all they to naruto where he held the retrieved hidden leaf treasures wrapped in cloth._

_"mission accomplished!" he yelled with a grin._

_just then it had begun to rain, team seven had begun running into to find shelter, they happened to find a big enough tree to settle under until the rain ceased, but after a while the rain started to seep into their clothes and the cold started to seep into their bones, sasuke graciously built a fire with a bundle of logs and the help of his fire style, it was warm enough to lull naruto and kakashi to a light sleep, the things that could be heard were the sounds of nature, the pitter-patter of rain, and naruto's snoring._

_but sakura was still freezing, yes, sasuke's flame did help raise her temperature, but remember, sakura had jumped into the water from the fall from the ship's window and swam in the water, she was more soaked than naruto and kakashi, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of getting warmer, suddenly she was wrapped in a large blanket-like object, she opened her eyes and saw sasuke walk back to his seat across from her, she glanced at was around her, it was the cloth naruto wrapped the relics in._

_she looked at sasuke who didn't look at her but stared at the fire with an apathetic look on his face..._

_"you looked cold"_

* * *

...

that's it, that's what seeing him like that reminded her of...

he looked cold...

with the hand that she used to touch his face, she placed it there again, he felt colder than she had that day...

come to think of it, didn't sasuke swim to the shore just like she did?

he did...

he was just as cold as she was that day... maybe more so, he didn't have anything to wrap himself in...

she looked at him now...as he shivered a little...it brought moisture to the brim of her emerald eyes... it was when he placed that cloth on her shoulders that she knew she loved him...

...wait, love him?

sakura remembered what happened the night before, when that cashier girl looked at him like she did when they were genin, and when he told her that she had asked him out, it infuriated her to no end, then she remembered that dream she had...when he kissed her in the dream, her fingers touched her lips... she took her hand off his face and backed away from his bed...

"i don't love him, i don't!" she whispered, but looked at him again...

"no, sakura! you don't love him!" she brought her fists to her head, trying to knock the thoughts away.

"you do NOT love him!"

...

...

"you will not put yourself through this again."

she remembered what inner sakura had told her...

_"you can deny it all you want, it won't change the truth."_

_..._what if she was right?

could she love him again? she remembered the lust he felt when she saw him completely bare this morning, the feelings pounding away at her heart when he offered her pancakes, and when she landed on his chest earlier, when he caught her eating the food he bought her, when he walked with her to the training grounds, when she watched him fight kakashi, when she goes to sleep in her sasuke-smelling bed...when he said her name for the first time since she moved in...

she looked at him and saw him smile in his sleep, a small chuckle was heard from him...

...just then all the feelings sakura had locked in a cage, burst through their confinement and she allowed herself to kneel beside his bed again, she wondered what he was dreaming about that could make him chuckle or smile like this, she hoped he would have more sweet dreams, she should probably start getting to sleep too.

she pushed herself to her feet and began tip-toeing to the door, when she heard a shuffle behind her, she saw that sasuke was in a different position now and the blankets were now hip-high, she needed to get some sleep, but she didn't want to let him freeze! but what if she wakes him up?!

she made up her mind and carefully crawled atop sasuke's large bed, quietly grabbed the blankets and blushed as she gently placed them over him again, she could have just done this from beside his bed, but something compelled her to do what she had, kicks, she guessed.

when she was about to leave, sasuke changed position again, but this time his leg knocked her off-balance and she released a small yelp as she tried to recover, gravity was not on her side this time, but luck was, she would have landed with her full weight on his chest which would have woken him up instantly, but she broke her fall with her arms as she landed with them on either side of his head, she blushed ferociously now, she was face to face with him!

_"this is great, just great!"_ she thought sarcastically, how was she going to get herself out of this one?! if she made one wrong move, she would wake him up! she needed to figure out a sure-fire way to get of this, why?

because her lips were a hairs length away from his soft-looking ones, she could smell him up close now, he smelled all coconut-like now!, and she only had so much willpower to not lick his flawless skin, she gritted her teeth when sasuke breathed out from his mouth and his minty breath fanned over her face, she was totally and completely losing it, she could feel her arms giving out and the hands on either side of his head were itching to caress his silky locks.

she started to move her arms to try to get up, she was taking it slow, she could not afford to mess up here, but this wasn't making any progress, she's still in the same position, hovering above sasuke, barley hovering, they were a lot closer than that! which did not help saukra the slightest, she couldn't make any movements because every time she moved her arms, sasuke would move a little, and she thought she was waking him up.

now her arms and knees were starting to get tired, and she bowed her head, that's when her rose-colored bangs fell from behind her ears, and down to tickle sasuke's nose.

_"no! NO!" _she begged to the gods that this wouldn't wake him, sasuke wiggled his nose when her bangs swayed there, she had to stifle a giggle, he was so cute! but that giggle was replaced with a fearful look when sasuke moved his head from side to side to evade the tickling bangs.

sakura needed to think fast, she propped herself up on her elbows beside sasuke's head and used her hands to brush back her bangs, careful not to make sudden movements, but this meant her face was a lot closer to sasuke's, which was not good, she blushed real hard, she had to put her head next to the sides of his head to so her hand could reach her head, when she was done with her first bang and started on her next one, when her ear was next to his mouth...

_"ahh."_

that right there was when sakura lost it, her will power collapsed right in front of her, she felt her body take control, and her mind nad no say in the matter, her heart had given in, she wanted him _so badly, _it was the same noise he made in the shower, it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, it drove sakura crazy, she couldn't take his torturing any longer, she knew he didn't do it on purpose, but he did it anyway! everything, everything about this boy drove her insane, beckoned her to him, made her weak with so much desire.

she lost control of her hands as they found a grip of his hair, and marveled in the feel of it, sasuke awoke to the tug of his locks.

"wha- sakura! what are you doing?!" he asked though sakura wouldn't answer, but only drowned in the dark beauty of his now open eyes, she pinned his hands down next to his head with the strength she acquired from training with tsunade, all he could do was glare at her, she ignored this as she buried her face in his neck and began to lick at the skin there while inhaling his scent.

"sakura, what-." he was shushed by the nibble of her teeth on sensitive area on his neck, she smiled, sauske uchiha may be a good ninja, but he had to be breakable, she continued her assault on his neck, placing several kisses here and there while continuously licking that spot.

he was confused, he'd woken up to see a girl on top of him playing with his hair, now kissing and licking at his neck, and by his team-mate no less! and he almost responded to it? he shamed himself, he assumed this was sakura's way of seducing him, after years of rejection she finally reached her limit, he had to let her know that she was not fazing him, he was an uchiha, nothing fazes them.

"it won't work, sakura." he said sternly, he didn't know that talking at a time like this only turned sakura on more, she opened her eyes to come face to face with him again.

"are you sure about that, sasuke?" she whispered in his ear.

if she could at the moment, she'd slap herself, sakura was never good at being seductive, but she wanted him to want her too, so she did what she saw other women do in order to win men over, which was be sensual as possible, but no matter how unseductive she was, she knew she get him to give in and want her back even a little.

aside from keeping the scrolls that destroy all of hidden-leaf-kind safe, sasuke..._he_ was her mission...she would make him want her, by pleasuring him till he cracks!

she then placed her head back on his neck, and began making a love mark there, he winced because of the slight pain she inflicted, but then the pain was replaced by something he could not name when she licked the spot leaving circles of saliva and hints of red, her tongue was starting to effect him, why?!

she didn't know she could give hickeys, she didn't know she had it it her to do any of this! she swore her body was doing this of its own accord, but at he same time she's wanted to do this to sasuke for a long time, so she guessed she repaying for lost time now.

she looked in his eyes, she saw determined look, with a side of something else,

"why so serious, sasuke?" she giggled, still trying her best to be sensual.

"hmph, don't play dumb, i already told you this won't work." he spoke sternly, turning his head to the side, so he wouldn't face her, but he knew she was effecting him more than she should, but he wouldn't let it show, he would not let his body betray him.

"you'll come around, sasuke." she giggled again.

with one hand, she trapped both his wrists, being sure to put more chakra into that hand to increase the strength of it, and with her other hand, she pulled his shirt up and over his head, she took some time to admire his super sexy upper body.

she then let her hand touch the abs she'd lusted after for so long, she then bowed down to let her tongue trace over them, she looked up at him, and saw him with his eyes tightly shut and biting his lower lip, that was really hot.

she took her free hand, and placed it under his waist to arch him forward, then kiss her way all they way up to his regal collarbone, she loved his reaction to that, as he released an _"mmm"._ man, that drove her wild, he was enjoying it, he was giving in, she didn't cease her actions as she kept torturing him with her mouth.

_"what's wrong with me!?"_ he thought.

he didn't understand, why was this affecting him so? he had denied women plenty of times when they got touchy with him, they didn't affect him at all, so why did he feel a fire blazing in his stomach now, and electricity where ever her tongue touched him? she made him feel so much, it drove him crazy! he didn't know if he liked it or hated it, he could barley think straight! this needed to stop before it got outta hand!

"sakura, e-enough." he tried to keep his voice steady.

_"damn it! what was that?! since when do i stutter?!"_

she looked at him again, he was blushing now, how cute! she wanted so badly to kiss him, she had for many years now, so with her free hand she grabbed a fistful of his soft hair, she used her grip to pull his head back, exposing his creamy neck, he grunted in return to this movement.

she kissed her way from his regal collarbone all the way up to his chin, she stopped and prepared herself, she was going to kiss sasuke! she moved herself up until she was facing him, she took in his pouty pink lips, she wanted to kiss him senseless, now she could!

she lowered her head, and slowly but surely placed her lips on his, they were a lot softer than she had imagined, they were sweet too, she moaned into his mouth from the pleasure he brought her, she was so consumed in the kiss that she forgot about the hand pinning sasuke's hands, but was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her, she smiled into his lips.

he decided he wouldn't fight it anymore, he did the same thing she did, he let his body take control, for the first time ever he wanted something other than power, he wanted her.

she took this chance to ram her hips down on him, causing him to let out a groan, which allowed her to snake her tongue into his mouth, and the battle for dominance began, both of her hands were now free, so she was free to explore his body, not like before, her hands roamed all about his body, relishing in the smoothness of his skin, while his hands were buried in her pink locks.

they broke the kiss after much needed air, she could feel the immense heat pool between her legs, she lowered herself till she was facing his crotch and pulled his pants along with his boxers down mid-thigh, up sprung his erection, she blushed redder than a tomato when she saw it, now that she saw it up close she saw that he was very well endowed she's never done this before, but she wanted to hear him moan and groan again, and this was the best way to get him to do so, she thought.

She took him in her hand, and began slowly pumping him, he bit back a groan with his lower lip in his teeth as she didn't stop the movements of her hand, she moved her hands faster when she was told by his expression that she was doing a good job, she brought his erection up to her lips and gave it a small lick on the tip.

"ngh-aah!...sa-sakura!"

the noises he was making did nothing but turn her on more, it gave her a boldness that she used to take all of him in her mouth at once.

"ugh! aah! s-sak-sakura! don't stop!"

she moaned into his throbbing member, she let out all the pent-up frustration and lust for him into that suck, she had held back from tackling him for so long, wanted him for _so_ long, now she was the first girl to get sasuke uchiha moaning and biting his lip, she felt oddly proud.

she kept licking him while moving her head up and down, occasionally taking him out of her mouth to let her tongue slide all the way up to top, and engulfing him in her warm cavern once again, she swirled her wet appendage all around his member.

"sa-sakura! i-i'm..."

"go ahead sasuke, i want you too..."

and with a final long lick up his shaft, out came spurts of white hot passion into her mouth, she found his taste to be quite amazing, she swallowed it little by little, then looked up at him and saw him panting heavily, she wore a weary smile.

* * *

**i know, i know, it was not that good a lemon**

**but it my first lemon, it was my first story!**

**do me huge favor and fav and follow this story!**

**there's more to come !**

**see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey everyone**

**Sorry i took so long**

**busy,busy,busy**

**And, no, they did not have sex in the last chapter, but they will here :3**

**But here is chapter 13**

* * *

she awoke to the feel of the sun's rays on her back, her eyes fluttered a bit, she was not laying on a pillow, she opened her eyes.

she was still in sasuke's room, so what happened wasn't a crazy dream, she realised she loved sasuke again, no, not again that she still did, and she pounced sasuke, she felt embarrassed, but it was a momentary lapse! her body was in charge of what she did!

...

that and... she had just realised that she loved him again, no, not again, she never stopped.

but she couldn't fret over it now, it had been done, there was no getting around it, now back to the question of what she was laying on.

she looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep on sasuke...but in the same position as before...on his crotch...

she quickly sat up with a huge blotch of red on her cheeks.

sasuke had risen from the sudden movement, his hair messy and his eyes glossy from sleep.

he eyed her now, all of yesterday's events flashing before his mind.

she could tell from the way he refused to face her that something was afoot with him, something, but she was not sure what, she wanted to explain herself and clear up the reason why she had done what she had.

**"i don't think you have to, if you remember correctly, he liked it in the end!"** cheered inner sakura.

_"oh yeah."_ she blushed when she remembered.

_"but still, he...he desereves an explanation."_

**"yeah? and how are you gonna tell 'im? "i finally cracked 'cuz i couldn't stand your sexiness any longer?!"**

_"n-no! ugh! i'll figure something out!"_

**"oh come on! don't you remember his moans?"**

_"sh-shut up!"_

**"come on, we scored sakura and boy did we score GOOOOD! well, except you _'finish the job'_..."**

_"SHUT UP!"_

sakura broke free from inner sakura's perverted grasp, and looked at the raven boy, who didn't look at her but stared out his window, was there a shade of pink on his cheeks?

"sasuke, i know your probably wondering about that whole thing last night, and i'll explain everything, you have to know, i didn't see any of that coming eith-"

sakura stopped talking when sasuke turned to face her and began crawling his way towards her, her breath hitched, he stopped when their faces were inches apart and his lips were at her ear...

"no need to explain, sakura." he spoke in a seductive tone, purposely teasing her, the truth was last night actually was a surprise to him...at first, but then he had decided that she could be the only he wanted...other than power.

"but sasu-"

sakura's sentence was cut short by sasuke's warm and soft lips, on her quivering ones, she had almost forgotten how wonderful they felt on hers for the first time last night, she couldn't shake the fact that sasuke had been her first kiss in general...that and...the first person she's had a semi-sexual experience with, what did all this make them?

all her thoughts were washed away when sasuke grew more assertive with his kiss, tangling his hands in her hair, she responded to the kiss now, wrapping her arms around his waist, he pushed her down so that he was top, he was still shirtless so she could feel the firm planes of his body on hers, their tongues sought each other out, seeking a sinful dance within the confines of their mouths**.**

sasuke gasped when sakura's hand lowered to grope his round cheeks, giving sakura the upper hand and letting her run her tongue over anything she could reach and eventually led to her flipping them over, she held him down and let her hands roam over his exposed flesh, earning a groan or two.

she then pulled away, despite still wanting to ravage his mouth, but her lungs screamed in need for air, and that question still lingers in her mind, and hey, now was as good a time as any.

"what's wrong?" his voice concerned but still smooth.

"s-sasuke?" sakura voiced, shyness coating her voice.

he raised a brow at her...

"um...what does this...mean?"

he sat up now, with her still straddling him, and looked deep into her eyes, sakura could feel her self begin to drown in the deep, dark, voids that were sasuke uchiha's eyes.

"hmph." he scoffed and rolled her off him to head for the bathroom, his pale skin shining in the morning light.

she didn't know what that meant, but she was not about to question it any further, not when she could do these things to him with little to no resistance.

**"heh, what resistence?"** inner sakura grinned.

_"oh, shut up."_ sakura giggled.

**"well, i think you did it sakura, you just might have bagged the hottest guy in all the hidden villages!"**

_"well..." _sakura didn't know if she could agree with her inner, was he really hers now?

just then sasuke came out of the bathroom, only with a shirt on now, what a pity.

"shouldn't you be going to work?" sasuke asked with a slight head tilt.

"oh yeah! but i think i'll go make breakfast first." she answered as she hopped off the bed.

walking down the long hallway to sasuke's room was proving to be quite the difficult everyday task, but it was worth the walk to make it to his room and see him, she wondered what he wanted for breakfast this time, surely she can't make the same thing all over again, wouldn't that be a bit of a let down? she supposed that maybe he could go for something more traditional?

by the time she made it to the kitchen, she still could not decide on what to do, being indecisive made every small choice a chore! what's funny is that she wasn't all that bad at decision-making at all, sakura just thinks 'when it comes to feeding your man, you should always have something original up your sleeve' something that sakura's mother would always remind her of, well she clearly didn't have anything in mind now, only one thing left that she can do.

"sasuke?!"

"what?"

sakura quickly turned on her heel, and stopped when she saw sasuke already leaning on the counter, ninjas, they never cease to surprise you.

"i don't know what you want to eat, so you're gonna have to tell me."

he stood from his leaning position on the wall and took short simple strides towards the kitchen, opened and closed cabinets and drawers to place a spoon in a bowl and put in the necessary ingredients for...cereal?

"uhh...cereal?"

"you don't have to feel like you need to make something fancy every time we eat, in fact it kind of annoys me, so stop it." he said with a smirk.

"right." she said with a giggle, he can be so sweet in his subtle ways.

"well, if that's what you're gonna eat i'm gonna get going." she said as she ran towards her room, it felt so empty now that she hadn't slept there last night, she showered, got dressed, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she put on her head band, then ran back outside where sasuke was washing his dish, she rushed up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"later, don't wait up for me!"

she felt sasuke turn around to face her while still in her grasp.

"don't worry." he scoffed, mocking her.

she moved her arms to cradle his face in her hands, and lightly pressed her lips against his, she pulled away and was about to leave when she felt sasuke's arms keep her in place, pressed against his warm, solid, frame.

"but then again, what's the rush?" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

he wasted no time burying his face in her neck, licking and kissing her there as she did last night. sakura could hardly breathe now, the love of her life was holding her so close and she had to resist the urge to cry, it's all she's ever wanted! so instead of releasing her feelings in the form of tears, she did so in he form of heated gasps, she felt many unfamiliar feelings now, last night _she_ had been the one who pleasured _him_, never before had anyone done so to her.

"sa-sasuke!"

his name escaped her lips as he suddenly took one of her mounds in one hand and squeezed, she wa surprised at his touch, but...she liked it, she blushed at the fact that she wanted more of his hands on her, that she wanted him now, but she had to get to the flower shop!

"ahh!"

she whimpered as he took both her breasts in hands now, kneading them, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her shirt.

"s-sasuke, i-i have to go.." she tried to reason with him, at the same time trying to convince herself that she had to leave too.

he pulled her closer now, his lips still on her neck, but now he did something that she never considered he would do, he was giving her a hickey, like she had done before, she guessed it was payback, she moaned at his love bite, after he finished he licked the spot and lightly blew on it, knowing it would make her tremble.

"i know you have to, but do you want to?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"sasu- ahh!"

she stopped mid-sentence when sasuke's hand went under her skirt and rubbed against her womanhood, through her underwear, she didn't know that just a simple touch could get her so...so

"you're so wet." his smirked against her ear.

she looked him in the eye now, the black that usually impassive and unreadable, were now glazed over with desire. beautiful, she thought. he wanted her, almost as much as she wanted him, needed him, _craved_ him.

"for you, s-sasuke." she voiced, her lips near his.

she kissed him as his hand continued to probe her with his clever fingers, she moaned into his mouth, her tongue getting feisty with his, she brought her hands up from resting on his forearms, to slide under his shirt and run her fingers over his defined abs, gliding her nails along them lightly causing him to moan into her mouth as well.

he quickly picked her up by her thighs and abruptly placed on the countertop, she didn't seem to notice as all she found important at the moment was kissing him to no end.

"sasuke!"

she yelled his name when he pulled off the panties and skirt that hindered her from real pleasure and rub at her clit, her moans went higher in volume, she pulled away from the kiss, in need of air, she took in quick breaths but couldn't get enough air as sasuke was making it so difficult, with his fingers showing no mercy towards her.

he suddenly shoved everything on the counter out of the way to get on it too, push her down and mount her, she could nothing but let him take control.

she gasped when sasuke pulled the zipper of her vest down, and unhook her bra to have full access to her chest, she blushed and whimpered when he took her breasts roughly in his hands, he gave equal attention to each mound, pinching and massaging, just when sakura thought her breathing couldn't get any worse, sasuke's fingers circled around sakura's entrance, teasing her, he looked at her before he wore his signature smirk.

"sasuke, n-no- AHH!"

sasuke slid a finger through her hole, pumping in and out at an uneven pace, she moaned his name again and again, it was an all new feeling for her, so different but so good, he then lowered himself so that he was facing her chest, and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting.

"ahh! sasuke! ngh!" her screams filled the mansion, echoing into his ear, he added a second finger to heighten her delight, she screamed an erotic melody, she could feel her fluids coat his fingers, a sign that she wanted more, that she needed release from the giant fire ball that had formed in her abdomen.

"ugh! sa-sasuke! ahh! p-please!"

sasuke knew well what she wanted, pulling the zipper of his pants down, he pulled out sakura's object of desire, he stroked his solid member against her sex, making himself slick with her juices, she was a virgin but she didn't care, she wanted him that badly, damn the consequences, damn the pain.

sasuke hesitated and looked at her, she gave him a nod and a smile, with that he buried himself deep inside her, groaned at the feel of her constricting walls around him.

she winced at the ripping pain, she knew from yesterday that he was large, being an uchiha probably meant he was built to be every womans fantasy, and he was, but the pain was sill almost too much to bear.

"you alright?" he whispered

she nodded and gave him another smile, he began to move at slow pace, she had begun to get accustomed to his size now, and was surprised when the pain had begun to subside and turn into mind numbing pleasure, she moaned at the euphoria.

"better?" he spoke in a sensual voice.

just then, sakura was given a new found boldness, it gave her the courage to lock her arms around sasuke and pull him to the other side to that she was on top, she took the opportunity to pull his shirt off and throw it where her clothes lay, he gave her a questioning look, but it was soon replaced by pleasure-striken one when sakura engulfed him again, she rode him now, slowly, while her hands roamed his chiseled upper body.

"uhh! sasuke! feels...so good!.." she yelled at the pleasure taking over her body, while he groaned at his, rolling her hips against his like this provided a whole new meaning to the word 'amazing'. she knew that there was probably going to be a mess after this but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the man underneath her, and how much pleasure he was bestowing her with.

"sa-sakura, faster!" he yelled, his hands on her hips trying heighten the speed of their tempo.

sakura rolled her hips like her life depended on it, sasuke joined her as he bucked to the rhythm, the sounds of their heated moans and pants flowed throughout the manor like a sensual river, sakura lost control as her hips seemed to move on their own now, faster and harder, she could feel a pressure build up in the pit of her stomach, flames being fanned with a relentless wind.

"harder, sakura! we're almost there!"

she obeyed him rammed down on him harder and faster, buried him deeper within her, after a few more, she felt the pressure begin to expand and finally explode.

"SASUKE! AHHH!" she screamed and she collapsed against him as she came and heard him let out a long, deep, groan, he released his cum inside her, they lay there panting for a while, before sakura broke their silence.

"sasuke?"

"hmph."

he smirked before suddenly turning them over and staring into her eyes the whole time slipping out of her, then concealing himself in his pants again, he dismounted the counter and grabbed his shirt from the pile of clothes, she did the same, pulling on her clothes before turning to him.

_"what do i say now?" _sakura looked at anything but him now, pretending to survey the area with her eyes.

"hmph, you don't have to say anything, sakura." he spoke freeing her from her worries.

_"it's like he can read my mind!"_ she thought.

he walked up to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"go to work." he said with a smirk before walking off.

sakura smiled before opening the front doors and heading to the flower shop.

* * *

**more to come!**

**stay tuned!**

**luv you guys!**

**i just wanna say sorry about the capitalization stuff, cuz the caps lock on my laptop is broken, it only works when i really press on it, so i dont do it that much to save me trouble.**


	14. Chapter 14

**What time is it?!**

**Summer time!**

**It's our vacation!**

**Lmfao, Hey guys, been a while huh?!**

**Lol, anyway, I feel so stupid, I didn't capitalize words or names because my caps lock is messed up**

**But I didn't realize that you could capitalize letters by using the shift key**

**Silly me :) **

**Anyways, on with the story**

**Omg, I just realized how horrible of a writer I am**

**I've gotten better at it!**

* * *

Sakura watched her feet take turns hitting the ground, she was in no rush to get to Ino's shop, yes, she was late but, she needed time to think about to explain it all to Ino, how she had cracked last night, how she knew she loved sasuke, that she just lost her virginity! All difficult things to explain!

_"Maybe if I just break it down slowly she'll understand better?" _Sakura thought.

She soon felt as if she were acting sort of silly. It's not like Ino was gonna be mad at her, hell, after Ino found out she loved him, and that she didn't just like him for his looks like Ino did, Ino's always told her to go for him!

_"She'll understand!" _Sakura beamed.

Shoving the door open, Sakura called Ino's name as loud as she could, as she saw no sign of her.

"Ino! Where are you?!"

"Fore head?! I'm in the green house!" Called a voice in the distance.

Sakura always loved that green house, it was so full of vibrant plant life. She made her way to the open door of the green house where Ino stood fertilizing flowers in the back, running to her side, she embraced her in her infamous bear hugs.

"Ugh! Sakura! What are you doing?! You're crushing me!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Sakura put her best friend down with a sheepish smile.

"What's the deal with you? Coming outta nowhere and bear hugging people?"

"Well, maybe I was happy to see you! But I can totally understand if you're disgusted by my touch!" Sakura scowled.

"..."

"What is it now, pig?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Uhh...what's what?"

"Don't play dumb! You're hiding something aren't you?!"

"W-What? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are! Come on spit it out! Are we gonna have go through this again?"

"I already told you-"

"You do realize I can just transfer minds with you and go to Sasuke's house-"

"No!...How did you know?"

"Sakura, I've been you're friend for as long I can remember, I think I know when you're hiding something from me!"

"Well, how did you know it had to do with Sasuke?"

"Who else could get you so giddy?"

Sakura giggled, she supposed she was right.

"I was planning on telling you later today but... guess that plan went down the toilet huh?"

"Ha! No one knows you like I do!"

"Got that right."

"Okay, now out with it, what going on?"

"Alright...uhh."

"Well?!"

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"I...Me and...Ugh! Sasuke and I had sex alright?!"

"Okay, seriously what happened?"

"I-I'm telling you the truth!"

"R-really?!"

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD! Sakura! I can't believe it!"

"Well, you better believe it."

"Why didn't you call me the minute you were finished?!"

"Uhh..."

"I mean friends are supposed to tell their friends when they lose their virginity! It's the girl code!"

Sakura sighed then smiled, and to think she was scared about telling her.

"Well, it was just now!"

"Oh! Well, how was it? Sasuke may have the looks but does he have the moves?" Ino grinned.

"Ugh! Ino! You're horrible!" Sakura giggled.

"Hey forehead, let's celebrate!

"Celebrate?"

"That's right! Party at Naruto's house!"

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

** I know it's short**

** But I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here**

** And I'm finishing this story!**


End file.
